


Blood Song

by paws_bells



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, General, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paws_bells/pseuds/paws_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BelHaru AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood Song

**Author:** sllebswap

**Beta’d by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

**Word Count:** 4989

**Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

**Summary:** AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 25/05/13

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

 

The scent of his blood was driving her crazy.

 

Her fangs were threatening to burst out of her gums and hunger rippled through her entire being as she stared at the deep lacerations that ran along his sleek torso. In the semi-darkness, her usually nondescript brown eyes glowed with preternatural intent as she gazed, mesmerized, at the dark crimson beads of life-giving fluid that slowly gathered along his wounds before streaking down his pale chest in stark rivulets of the bloodiest red. She shivered slightly and licked her lips at the pleasurable thought of catching each of those delicious little droplets with her tongue, but then she promptly returned to her senses and panic quickly set in.

 

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

 

Haru closed her eyes briefly and resisted the urge to turn away from the sight of the male who was wreaking all sorts of havoc on her senses. She tried to take her focus off of the sharp, delicious smell of iron that he was giving out and ended up fixating on his starkly visible injuries once again, her incisors slowly lengthening inside her mouth. Moaning inwardly to herself, Haru resisted the urge to bang her forehead against the nearest vertical surface.

 

Why here? Why now? Why him??

 

This was a really terrible time to stumble upon the one person whom she had hoped never to run into since the age of sixteen. In fact, the choice itself was completely non-ideal as well, and stubbornly steeped in denial, Haru willfully tried to resist the inevitable realization.

 

But blood would not lie, and all of her senses were going into overdrive just from being in his presence, and once again, Haru silently bemoaned her predicament. This was supposed to be a routine rescue mission; she was not supposed to stumble upon her Source here, of all places!!!

 

And that he had turned out to be an ally, a faction of the Vongola Famiglia - Varia, assassin, Storm Unit Commander - was something that Haru had not expected at all. She should have listened to her mother when the latter warned her she would never be able to avoid the fate of her kind – even if she was but a Halfling – but this, this was just too sudden!! She wasn’t mentally prepared!

 

She was still frozen in place, in shock from the moment she first laid eyes on him and realized that it was the scent of his blood that had led her to him - _that he was hers_ \- slowly morphing to indecisiveness...and _hunger_.

 

What to do, what to do?

 

Rejection was not an option, and neither was ignorance. Every part of her being rebelled violently against the notion of discounting his presence – his blood would be the sweetest thing she would ever drink, her instincts whispered enticingly to her, like nothing she had ever tasted before – _his existence was for her benefit_ , her more dominate, animalistic side insisted arrogantly, _he belonged to her_.  

 

He sensed her presence despite his weakened state, stiffening slightly even as he hissed out. “Who’s there?

 

Haru knew that she could not hide any longer; shaking her head inwardly, she forced herself to ignore her own urges and concentrate on the mission at hand instead. She immediately felt guilty; she was supposed to rescue him, not look at him like he was food - no matter how much her senses were urging her to sink her teeth into him.

 

After a brief hesitation, Haru revealed her presence. The powers that had materialized when she had fully Changed at the age of sixteen had granted her the ability to assist more actively in the various assignments of the Famiglia, though what she really was and the fact that she was without a Flame was a closely guarded secret amongst the Vongola. In the end, she had chosen to be part of Rescue and Retrieval because it was one of the more low profile divisions in the Family, and the abilities that were inherent to those of her kind made her perfect for the job.

 

There was no one in the Famiglia that could move like a wraith the way she could.

 

Dressed completely in black from the neck down, Haru soundlessly materialized before the man who was causing her such conflict.

 

The Storm Prince Belphegor was strung up like an animal and hanging from the wall by his wrists, his weapons stripped from him and his chest bare, the stark ivory of his torso painted an obscene red from what looked like repeated lashings, and the scent and sight of his blood was almost too much for her to bear. Her fangs slid out fully, and Haru bit down hard on her own lip in an attempt to use her blood to mask the tantalizing smell of his.

 

“Belphegor-san,” she addressed huskily, flashing the seal that marked her as a member of the Vongola. “I’m Miura Haru from Rescue and Retrieval, and I’ve been sent to help you escape this place. Please assist me by cooperating in this endeavor.”

 

She was struggling to hide her less than appropriate thoughts behind a veil of impersonal professionalism, but the man hardly cared about that.

 

“The mission-” he rasped, and Haru shook her head.

 

“Your mission has been compromised and thus aborted,” she informed him swiftly. “Please return to headquarters with me to await further instructions.”

 

She went up to him and took out a set of keys that she had lifted from the guard outside. Haru wasted no time releasing him from his bonds. Severely weakened and depleted of energy, he barely had enough power left to remain standing on his own, and Haru quickly stepped up to offer support. He was a proud man though and tried to refuse help from her – a virtual stranger and a woman at that – but Haru quickly put a stop to that nonsense by simply not allowing him to pull away from her grasp. Thanks to the diluted blood of a supernatural parent running through her, she was a lot stronger than the average human being, Flame abilities or not, and the golden-haired assassin was certainly surprised when he found that he could not budge from her hold.

 

Haru frowned at the stubborn male. “Belphegor-san, I can and will knock you out if you insist on being difficult,” she threatened mildly. “Unless you wish to be carried back to headquarters, I suggest that you cooperate and allow me to help you escape this place swiftly and without detection.”

 

She was serious, and the irritating antics of the stupid man were enough to snap her out of her instinctual fixation on him and start focusing on the assignment at hand. By sheer force of will, Haru ignored the blood – his blood – that was calling out to her and leveled her most annoyed glare at the Storm Varia. Great. Her Source was an overgrown brat. He was also glaring back at her like he wanted nothing more than to throttle her for her impertinence – only he was currently as weak as a baby and unable to do so.

 

“Woman, when I’m healed, you will pay for this, just mark my words,” he growled furiously, but he had also quit resisting her efforts to help, so she merely cocked her head at him and shrugged.

 

“You may try, Belphegor-san, but you will find that I’m very hard to kill,” she commented truthfully. She was not lying; the resilience of her mother’s kind had been passed on to her, even though she was only a hybrid with a human father. Naturally, Belphegor did not know that and just assumed that the woman was being cocky with him, of all people! He did try to reach over to throttle her then but much to his chagrin, his legs gave out on him suddenly and he had to fight not to pass out from the extensive blood loss instead. Haru lowered him onto the floor and frowned with worry when she saw the extent of the damage that he had sustained. This certainly explained why his blood was all she could think of when she first found him; at this moment, it certainly looked like there was more of it outside of him than in.

 

He was going to require serious medical attention very soon, but they were still entrenched in enemy territory and she would not be able to get him back to the base in time. That was obviously unacceptable, and Haru knew what she had to do, even though if she didn’t like it.

 

“You are bleeding too much; I need to close those wounds right now.”

 

Somehow, she wasn’t surprised when he wasted no time protesting her decision.

 

“Do…not…touch me, Commoner!” Never mind that his lips were paling and he was already beginning to slur, but he was emphatic in his demand. He was also promptly ignored, and grimacing inwardly for what she was about to do, Haru brought the soft underside of her wrist to her mouth, exposed her long, sharp incisors, and bit down, breaking skin and nicking a minor artery. Immediately, fresh blood welled up onto the surface of her flesh, and crouched beside his lying form, she quickly offered her blood to him.

 

He was disgusted by what she wanted him to do and immediately pulled away from her. “What the hell do you think you are doing, you madwoman-”

 

“My blood possesses special healing properties,” she gritted out. Never mind that this was not the first time that she had received that repulsed reaction whenever she had to reveal this ability of hers, but it still hurt to be treated like a freak of nature, and especially coming from the person who was supposed to be her Source. “Just take it; I have no reason to harm you, and I promise that you will feel better after.”

 

With that, she brought her wrist to his mouth once again, and although his lips were turned down with obvious distaste, he no longer tried to turn away from her. The injured blonde looked at the strange woman; he had never heard of any ability like the one she professed to have, and it was all very suspicious. And then, there was also the fact that he just watched her slice open her own flesh with nothing but her teeth, and the strange, otherworldly glow in her eyes as she stared at him intently.

 

“What the hell are you?” he demanded harshly.

 

Haru flinched inwardly at the guarded question, but she shook her head at him and replied. “Irrelevant. You need to drink.” She paused briefly, and then added. “Please.”

 

That did the trick. Still, the injured blonde had the gall to scowl at her before he wordlessly accepted her offer, reaching up with his hand to bring her wounded wrist to his mouth to consume her blood.

 

Haru was surprised by how little persuasion it took to convince him to drink from her; usually, she had a lot of trouble getting her injured charges to get over the taboo of taking her blood, but his swift acceptance had just made her job easier. Haru settled beside him, fisting her hand and squeezing rhythmically, encouraging the blood flow from her wound. She was not worried that her self-inflicted injury would dry up anytime soon; her saliva possessed anti-coagulant properties that ensured she would bleed long enough to restore his health before the cut closed up. For now, the brunette sat and waited for the effects of her blood to take effect, idly running her eyes over Belphegor’s torso as she did so. It did not take long for the signs of healing to show; the sluggish bleeding of his wounds slowed further, and then ceased completely. Next, the raw slashes that ran haphazardly across his chest started to knit themselves together and close up; it would have been a miraculous sight to behold if not for the fact that Haru had witnessed this regeneration process dozens of times already.

 

She was right.

 

He could feel himself getting stronger with each swallow of her life essence, quickly gaining strength even as her blood entered his system, warming him in a way not unlike his favorite brandy. The taste of her was unexpectedly heady, and beyond the initial metallic taste, there was a mild sweetness that tantalized his palate, and a lazy, euphoric pleasure slowly filled his senses. He needed more. His hold on her wrist tightened imperceptibly as he brought her arm closer and started to lap eagerly at her slender appendage, coaxing more of that delicious blood to rise up to the surface, and faintly, he thought he heard her draw a sharp breath in response.

 

His injuries were mending together well enough, but she had not expected that he would choose to latch onto her with such enthusiasm, running his lips against the sensitive underside of her wrist, sucking and licking at her wound in a languid manner that quickly left butterflies fluttering helplessly in her stomach. The achy pain that resulted from his diligent worrying of her cut turned quickly into quasi-pleasure with every application of his agile tongue and warm mouth. Haru’s eyes darkened as heat flooded in her lower belly in reaction to his unconsciously sensual ministrations, and she was stunned by her own sexual response to this man – nothing like this had happened before when she had ‘donated’ her blood to her allies, and the experience left Haru feeling shocked and rattled.

 

It was enough to convince the shaken female to pull away from the blonde, but he did not let her go easily. Belphegor grunted and refused to relinquish his hold on her, and her stomach did a quick backflip when his tongue darted out to lave hungrily at her blood stained flesh.

 

Oh god.

 

It took sheer force of will, but Haru managed to snatch her arm back from him abruptly. He growled with displeasure but the brunette deftly took the opportunity to move away from him.

 

“That’s enough,” she spoke in a faint, almost breathless manner. “You do not need a lot of my blood to heal up. Take some time to recover your bearings, Belphegor-san; I will scout ahead to prepare a path for escape and return for you shortly.”

 

Without further ado, she simply took a step backwards and disappeared before his eyes like a wisp of smoke.

 

Belphegor’s eyes narrowed. Who, or rather, _what_ , was that woman?

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like a short moment later, he sensed movement outside the door of his cell.

 

Belphegor slipped silently into the dark corner behind the door, effectively masking his presence from possible intruders, and then he waited. Thanks to the rather unusual blood transfusion, his injuries were healing fast and he had also received a tremendous boost in his previously flagging energy levels – being captured and subsequently tortured by the enemy for days on end tended to have that adverse effect on individuals, Varia Commanders included. However, the blood of his new ally had worked like some strange miracle water when ingested, and the effects were amazing. The Storm Varia wondered how long the Main Famiglia had been keeping her presence and, by extension, her abilities under wraps–

 

The door creaked open then, and Belphegor sprung swiftly into action, wasting no time lunging over and putting the unidentified person in a secure stranglehold from behind, effectively muffling any possible verbal articulation as he did so. It was a good opportunity to test his newly regained strength. Even when stripped of his signature weapons, the lean, rangy blonde was still well-equipped to handle threats barehanded, and dragging the struggling individual near, he was prepared to snap the neck of the intruder when she exploded into action, smashing the back of her head into his and then going on to bite his hand. He felt impossibly sharp canines pierce his flesh, but didn’t have time to swear when she stomped hard on his instep and whirled in his loosened hold to slam him against the wall, her forearm pressed horizontally against his throat to hold him there. Her brown eyes glowed with unnatural focus as their gazes met, and then she quickly realized just who she was assaulting and backed off.

 

“Don’t startle me like that!” she informed him sharply with a frown. Then, she calmed down and shrugged off his sudden attack. “I thought I missed one when I was out clearing the way for our escape.” She tensed slightly then, and her eyes quickly darted to his hand, which had started to bleed shortly after being bitten by her. A strange look crossed her face briefly, but she shook herself out of it and quickly turned away from him. “Let’s go; the coast is clear now.”

 

She didn’t wait for him to respond, merely ducked out of the cell deftly and prepared to lead the way out to freedom. He was not very keen on the idea of blindly following someone he was not familiar with, but he had no choice for now, and first impression aside, the woman was actually more capable than he had originally assumed – her speed and strength had certainly been impressive.

 

Not for the first time that evening, his interest was roused. However, he was also strangely annoyed by her nonchalant reaction to him, especially when he had tried to kill her earlier (albeit under the false impression that she was the enemy), and she had just brushed it off like it was of little consequence to her. Belphegor twitched at the recollection; what was he, chopped liver?

 

They arrived at an intersection then, and the woman whom he was irritably contemplating came to a sudden stop from her noiseless, loping run. She went rigid and then stared hard at one of the darkened hallways that were open to them, her action not unlike that of a pointer hound that had just detected prey. He paused beside her to better observe what she was doing; mere moments later, hurried footsteps echoed down the passageway that had her attention, and a small group of armed guards ran towards them. He immediately took a defensive stance, instinctively preparing for combat, but she shook her head at him and spoke once more.

 

“Let me handle this. I will be done very shortly.”

 

Usually, he would have protested with extreme violence at the mere notion of being told to sit out of a skirmish like some pansy (or just from being ordered about in general), but this time, curiosity kept his short temper at bay. He was interested to see what she could do against a group of enemies.

 

“Surround them, men! That’s the Storm Varia Commander and his accomplice, don’t let them escape!!”

 

“ _Stop_.”

 

The command was quiet but impossibly compelling, and the men whom she had directed it to halted immediately in their tracks, frozen in their movements. The hairs at the back of Belphegor’s nape stood straight up at the otherworldly tone, and his brows lifted in surprise; what manner of sorcery was this – like before, he had sensed no Flame being used – whatever was happening right now the woman was somehow doing it all on her own. Astounding.

 

Haru never took her eyes off of the opposing forces; she had forgotten to deal with this particular patrol group when she was systematically ‘clearing’ this route of potential obstructions, but her oversight was not a pressing concern for someone with her abilities.

 

“Walk away,” she told them calmly but firmly. “There is no one here. You have seen and heard nothing out of the ordinary. You will ignore us and completely forget about our presence the moment you start moving again, is that clear?”

 

She quickly received glazed nods for her efforts.

 

“Good. Leave now. Thank you for your cooperation, gentlemen.”

 

Without another word, the group of men turned around and filed back down the hallway from which they first came in an un-protesting, dazed manner.

 

Belphegor stared at her incredulously.

 

“You brainwashed them,” he pointed out flatly. “So this is what you do. You basically talked your way past all the defenses of this place, didn’t you?”

 

Haru seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the Varia assassin beside her, for she looked startled when he suddenly spoke. His irritation increased further when she stepped away from him instinctively before nodding.

 

“The power of suggestion is part of my abilities,” she admitted freely. Despite the unimpressed manner in which he had identified what she had done, she was not ashamed of this particular technique of hers. After all, it was quick, non-confrontational and fail-proof, not to mention, she would rather do this since the other available option would have been much more traumatic – and even deadly – for their foes. “Those men will be back to normal in no time; they just won’t remember a thing about us. Let’s hurry; a bit more and we will soon reach our escape vehicle.”

 

She quickly led the way down the maze of passageways and he followed reluctantly. Belphegor was quickly getting sick of tailing after her like some lost duckling. The encounter earlier had opened his eyes to more of what this woman could do – that was a rather convenient ability that she had – but more questions had also arisen as a result. Not for the first time, Belphegor wondered what she was made of, and not knowing was quickly driving him up the wall.

 

Belphegor really hated unsolved mysteries, and she was becoming a rather attention grabbing one.

 

They soon made their way out of the mansion that he had been held prisoner in and proceeded to plunge straight into the dense woods that surrounded the private property. Thanks to his rescuer’s unusual ability, they encountered no further trouble on the way out; it seemed that no one in that building was going to remember witnessing their escape – even if they had. However, it was the night of the new moon and he could hardly see a damned thing outside, though his other senses and natural athleticism were enough to ensure that he kept up with the female well enough, who was somehow moving swiftly and confidently even in the pure darkness. Still, a mere five minutes in and after getting whacked in the face for the third time by the surrounding shrubbery, Belphegor had had about enough of this idiotic business of running about blindly in the dark, and was about to throw caution to the wind and pull out his Flame when she sensed his intention and stopped him cold.

 

“Don’t,” she told him, quickly placing her hand over his where she sensed he was about to manifest his power. “This forest is sensitive to Flame abilities. Our whereabouts will be tracked if you call out your Flame now.” She sounded apologetic as she continued to speak. “I forgot that you are unable to see properly with so little light. I will guide you to our transport; we are almost there.”

 

Great; her opinion of him must not be very impressive, if she really believed that she needed to hold his hand and lead him to safety like he was a helpless little boy. Already irritable from his capture, Belphegor’s pride was also quite dented by then, not to mention, he was also feeling unimaginably irritated that she thought so little of him. The angry blonde snatched his hand from her.

 

“Just show me the damned way,” he snapped. “I can follow just fine without your fucking help.”

 

He was unable to see her reaction to his harsh rebuke, but the air between them cooled noticeably. “As you wish, Belphegor-san,” came her clipped reply, and without another word, she turned and took off once more, leaving him no choice but to follow, growling under his breath the entire while. He was really, really getting sick of having to depend on this woman like some weakling; just wait until they got out of this mess, he was going to show her –

 

Show her what, exactly? Honestly, Belphegor did not know what he wanted to do with the strange woman yet, but he was definitely determined to at least level the playing field between them since for some reason or another, it really chafed at his pride to be in a disadvantageous position beneath her, like right now. It was bad enough that he had carelessly allowed himself to be caught by the enemy – his fellow Commanders were never going to let him live this down – and even more humiliating was the fact that he had had his ass saved by a woman, one who did not seem to have any Flame ability to speak of, and who clearly only had a supporting role in the Famiglia. Yes, he was never going to live this down.

  
Her lukewarm response to him from the beginning was also extremely maddening as well, especially since he was quite intrigued by her but she just seemed to regard him with neutral indifference. Belphegor was infuriated the more he thought about it, and he was very eager for the chance to show off the fact that he was not as insignificant as she seemed to think he was, and even that thought was irritating in itself. He was a Prince, goddamn it. He shouldn’t have to do anything to prove himself; if anything, it should be the other way around!

 

Of course, the woman whom he was glowering at (not that he could see well enough in the dark to pinpoint her location with absolute accuracy) did not seem to notice his growing ire. No, she was more interested in getting them both out of danger and then getting as far away from this unexpected complication in her life as physically possible. They reached the intended destination very quickly, and Haru came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a large meadow. She wasted no time reaching into the carryall holster strapped to her waist, pulling out a sleek but powerful laser beam and rapidly signaling out a quick series of staccato clicks of light flashes skywards.

 

Almost immediately, her message was received and response quickly came in the form of a dull roar and the loud whine of starting machinery. The powerful drone and the forceful _whup whup whup_ of what was unmistakably the sound of moving helicopter blades was confirmed by sight when the powerful floodlights of the aircraft currently resting in the meadow suddenly blasted on and filled the immediate area with unbearably bright, high intensity light. Belphegor was momentarily blinded, but when he recovered, he failed to miss the stylized crest of the Vongola Famiglia emblazoned proudly on the side of the sleek, pitch black aerial vehicle even as the winds around them started to pick up as a result of the chopper’s rotating blades. The long, waist-length wild grass around the idling helicopter started to flatten as a result of the artificial gale, and Haru wasted no time running straight for the vehicle with Belphegor in tow. She pulled herself deftly into the aircraft and then scooted further in to make way for her golden-haired responsibility.

 

“Spanner-san! Thank goodness you got here earlier than expected!” Haru called out appreciatively by way of greeting. “Let’s go; the objective has been successfully retrieved.”

 

The laidback blonde who served as the Vongola Famiglia’s Mechanic did not need to be told twice. Within moments, the helicopter that he was piloting took to the night skies and was very soon heading back to base.

 

“You are certainly as quick as they said,” Spanner commented offhandedly once he had keyed in the coordinates of their destination into the chopper’s autopilot system and could relax some. “No wonder I was told to arrive ahead of your projected mission completion time.”

 

Haru ignored the narrow-eyed stare that a certain golden-haired Varia was giving her, not that he was being very intimidating with that wild, scruffy appearance he was currently sporting as an unfortunate side effect of his brief stay in the enemy’s dungeons. She opted to answer Spanner-san’s unspoken query instead. “Aa, it’s nothing,” she told the other Vongola member honestly. “The target area was not as heavily guarded as I had originally assumed. I lucked out; it’s just as simple as that.”

 

Somehow, her polite remark seemed to offend the assassin prince for some reason or another, and he started to glower at her, even more so than before. Haru just did her best to ignore the man, and that itself took up a large part of her concentration since she was already hyperaware of him – the sweet, _sweet_ blood of his was continuously calling her from his veins – and his focused attention on her was not helping matters whatsoever.

 

Still, Haru managed, and simply avoided any eye contact whatsoever from the visibly fuming male for the rest of the journey back. The brunette turned away from her charge and feigned sleep. It was _impossible_ to ignore him; she could sense his presence acutely and his eyes burned holes into her back throughout the entire journey. It was not a moment too soon when they finally arrived at the Vongola base.

 

The frazzled woman wasted no time, leaping out of the aircraft the moment it landed on the underground helipad. The presence of Kyoko and other ground support crew meant that she would not have to stick around any longer than necessary – they would make sure that the recently retrieved Storm Varia received the best medical attention and hospitality courtesy of the Vongola Main Famiglia. As far as she was concerned, her assignment was already completed.

 

Now, to get as far away as possible from here – _from him_.

 

The agitated brunette mumbled some feeble excuse to her allies, and then quickly turned tail and _ran_.

 

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

Hello there, my lovely readers!! Welcome to my newest BelHaru work. As you can see, I finally caved into all that supernatural hype and wrote out a vampire fic -. I hope you guys don’t find it too sucky, lame pun intended, ahaha. 

 

I do apologize in advance for all the cheesy clichés that you will no doubt find in ‘Blood Song,’ but I hope you will enjoy reading this all the same. =)

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

This fic will not be anywhere near as long as ‘Of Sparrows and Princes,’ at least I hope not. Ten to fifteen chapters should be a good estimate, I think?

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Just to clarify, Haru is a half bred Vampiress. She has no Flame abilities whatsoever, but possesses several inhuman powers as a Vampire. Increased physical strength, the ability to disappear and appear at will, the power of hypnosis, perfect night vision, and superior healing abilities are some of what she can do as a supernatural being. I do not intend to make her a godlike character; despite her amazing abilities, keep reading and you will soon see that she has her share of flaws as well.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

FYI, the Rescue and Retrieval division (really dull, unimaginative name, I know) of the Vongola Famiglia is entirely made up by me. I’m sure the name already says it all, but I will briefly explain all the same. This department is mainly in charge of dealing with unusual hostage situations and/or the retrieval of sensitive documents/items that require optimum secrecy or a high degree of delicacy. It is an extremely low profile division, so much so that most of its dealings are conducted so obliquely that they are unable to be connected back to the Vongola Famiglia.

 

In this fic, it just happens that Haru’s special abilities complement the mission requirements of this department perfectly.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

You will find that the Haru in ‘Blood Song’ is more reserved than her canon counterpart. This is largely deliberate as it reflects her upbringing and personal experience growing up as a half-Vampire amongst humans. There will be more on this in subsequent chapters, so do wait for it.

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

As for Bel, well, he’s still the same perfectly obnoxious Storm Prince that we all know and love in canon-verse. Nothing really surprising, though I may choose to incorporate some of his royal backstory from ‘Of Sparrows and Princes’ here, but to a much small degree, of course. =)

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Thanks for reading, you guys!!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

 

\--sllebswap

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BelHaru AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Title:** Blood Song

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Beta’d by:** MelissaRose85

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

 **Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 4813

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 31/05/13

 

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 

 

Belphegor was irritated.

 

He had just been checked over and cleared by the small medical team that was kept in the Vongola’s underground base, and prior to that, had endured having his personal space violated by the aforementioned medics as they examined and treated his more minor injuries; the serious ones had already healed thanks to the special abilities of that girl – Miura Haru, that was her name – who had sprung him from the dungeons of the enemy Famiglia and as such, he was actually feeling better than before, not that it had improved his mood any. To further add insult to injury, he had also been debriefed by his Storm Guardian counterpart, and it turned out that the mission he had been forced to abort had been successfully completed by his rescuer – apparently, she had managed to achieve the mission objective _and_ get him out at the same time, and that damn Gokudera’s amusement had made him twitch something fierce.

 

Picking up on the Varia Commander’s less than gregarious demeanor, the Vongola Guardian had the good sense to excuse himself and leave the blonde to fume in peace in the sanctuary of his assigned suite. Belphegor had proceeded to make use of his host’s hospitality to do just that, and he stewed for a while before reluctantly coming to the inevitable conclusion that he had been ignoring from the very beginning.

 

Damn it.

 

It was time to face the music. The blonde muttered expletives under his breath as he left the guestroom and stalked off to look for the woman whom he now owed a debt to. Several debts, in fact. Just thinking of it made him scowl, and he stormed (no pun intended) around the Vongola underground base until it abruptly occurred to him that he had no idea where to find the woman, who had most inconsiderately shunted him off to the Decimo’s girlfriend and her team of medics the moment they arrived at the base before disappearing to god-knew-where. His temper grew even shorter, and then he went off to look for someone who would know her whereabouts. After some legitimate enquiries (read: terrorizing), he was finally led to the Tenth himself, in the training area where the latter was sparring with two of his Guardians even as a third watched them. All four stopped and turned to look at him when he appeared, and Hayato raised a brow when he spotted the Varia’s ferocious scowl.

 

“Still sulking?” the silver-haired male enquired archly.

 

“Depends,” Belphegor snapped back, in no mood to be courteous. “Are you still a lackey?”

 

Hayato frowned at the insult, and Yamamoto calmly stepped in before the situation could escalate. “Belphegor-san, is there anything that you need from us?”

 

Beside him, the Vongola Decimo said nothing, preferring to wait it out and see what the blonde wanted. Leaning idly against the wall on the side, Hibari Kyoya watched the scene with seemingly sleepy eyes, appearing to be perfectly relaxed and completely unbothered.

 

Belphegor ignored all of them and focused on Sawada Tsunayoshi. “Vongola Decimo,” he acknowledged tersely. “I need to find that woman. Where is she?”

 

Hayato’s eyebrow rose. He had a very good guess just which woman the irritable blonde was referring to and exchanged a brief glance with his boss, shrugging slightly in reply to the Tenth’s unasked curiosity. That stupid Prince was unusually agitated though, and like any good, responsible rival, the Storm Guardian had every intention to milk every ounce of enjoyment out of the situation possible.

 

What were frenemies for, right?

 

Hayato’s eyes glinted. Ten years down, he still hadn’t forgiven the Varia punk for stealing his win during the Guardian Trials. It was going to take a long time before he finally would.

 

“What woman are you talking about, Belphegor?” The Storm Guardian enquired almost innocuously even though he had a very good idea of the person whom the blonde was searching for. After all, his Storm counterpart had been quite aggravated earlier when he had mentioned Haru during the mission debrief. “We have a fair number of female members, you know. You will need to be more specific.”

 

The damned chain-smoking idiot was yanking his chain, judging by his cocky demeanor and the hint of amusement on his face. Belphegor felt his brow twitch.

 

“Miura Haru,” he all but spat out stiffly. “Where the hell is she? I have unfinished business with her.”

 

All the men, with the exception of the Cloud Guardian (who looked like he was so bored that he was in danger of falling asleep there and then), expressed mild surprise at his reply.

 

“Unfinished business?” Hayato echoed in a dubious manner. “What unfinished business could you have with Haru? She completed her mission; saving your ass and then bringing you back to safety. As far as you are concerned, she has nothing to do with you anymore.”

 

Belphegor did not relish that sore reminder whatsoever. Still, it was the truth, and he could only glare and fume.

 

“Don’t waste my time,” he snapped. “I can just tear this base apart to find her instead.”

 

At that, the Cloud Guardian seemed to finally come awake, his heavy, lidded gaze hardening dangerously. “Is that a threat?” He spoke for the first time since the Storm Varia announced his presence, his silky baritone laden with warning. Like always, the Cloud Flame wielder was viciously protective of his territory and did not appreciate any threat to thrash the domain he guarded. The powerful fighter pushed himself off the wall with a fluid, lazy grace, straightening to his full height as he fell in beside his brother-in-arms. Sensing the intent of the battle ready male and honed by years of combat experience, his fellow Guardians automatically reacted to the change in the air, their stances deceptively loose and open, ready for any conflict that might arise.

 

Before Belphegor could react to the barely veiled display of hostility, their Boss finally intervened.

 

“Why are you looking for Haru, Belphegor-san?” the Tenth asked calmly, seemingly unperturbed and unaffected by the heavy tension. His mild tone seemed to act as an unspoken order for his Guardians to stand down, and almost immediately, Yamamoto and Gokudera backed off and retreated to the training area, resuming their sparring match without another word. Hibari continued to stand slightly behind his Boss, his gaze coolly watchful, but he, too, held his silence. For now.

 

They were at an impasse, and Belphegor was smart enough to understand that he would not be getting anywhere with this group unless he revealed his intentions. He scowled, not appreciating the fact that his hand was being forced in this matter, but he gave in all the same.

 

“I have some _debts_ to settle with her,” the royal assassin growled. “Now, tell me what I want to know or just get out of my way.”

 

For a brief moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared at the Storm Prince with his _hyper intuitive_ , amber-gold eyes. Belphegor glowered harder, not backing down whatsoever from the younger leader of their Family and his ridiculously perceptive regard. The Sky Flame user looked at him and smiled slightly.

 

“Haru is in the suite beside yours, Belphegor-san,” the Decimo answered at last. “I’m passing on this information to you purely in good faith. Kindly refrain from attacking the leader of my Rescue and Retrieval team; whereas I have every confidence that Haru can defend herself against you, Kyoya here will not appreciate any damage caused to the base as a result.”

 

The aforementioned Cloud Guardian still did not speak, but he seemed to have regressed to his earlier bored, could-not-be-bothered demeanor, and had returned his attention to his sparring fellow Guardians instead.

 

Belphegor visibly twitched. Damn it, the woman had been in the room right beside his the entire while and he had wasted time and a sizeable chunk of his pride for nothing. Without another word, he turned and stormed out of the training area, a veritable thunder cloud over his head.

 

The current Vongola patriarch watched him go with a mildly bemused – and amused – look on his face. It was apparent that the Storm Unit Commander had struck up some sort of connection with the in-charge of his Rescue and Retrieval division, even if neither of them seemed too pleased about it. The Tenth could still recall the image of an unusually nervous, almost jumpy Haru when she burst into his office earlier and demanded to be put as far away from the Storm Prince as possible. Then, two hours later, she had crept back to him with a defeated, fatalistic air around her as she dejectedly asked to be placed in a room right next to the blonde Varia. Truly, Tsuna still had no idea what that was all about, but since Haru was not completely adverse to the Varia Prince (by way of her unusual request), and said Varia Prince seemed unlikely to attack her (even though he looked quite irritated and high strung), the Vongola Boss saw no reason to withhold Haru’s location from the temperamental man.

 

“Well, that was interesting,” he spoke slowly after a while, seemingly to no one in particular. “I don’t think I have ever seen Belphegor-san this agitated before.” He paused briefly, and then continued. “Hopefully, Haru won’t be too mad at me for directing him to her doorstep, though.”

 

Hayato snorted in the midst of blocking a strike from Takeshi with the bow of his G’s Archery. “I wouldn’t blame him too much, Boss. His pride probably got quite dented when he had his ass saved by a woman; I’m actually surprised he didn’t have an aneurysm there and then.”

 

* * *

 

The transfused blood simply could not cut it any longer.

 

Haru had known even before she had tried to sate the demands of her preternatural side with the packet of chilled, prepared blood that had been specially acquired for her. The usually palatable form of liquid diet bought from the local blood bank that she had always depended on when her senses hungered for a hemoglobin supply now seemed utterly bland and tasteless, and her entire body balked at the notion of consuming that when—

 

When her Source was so nearby, and her instincts were screaming at her to attach herself to his neck and never let go. Haru moaned miserably and allowed her head to fall onto the surface of the dresser with a loud thunk. Then, she lifted her head and did it again, just to distract herself from the ever present thirst that occupied her mind with unrelenting persistence. Her body simply did not understand why it was being denied the sustenance that was, for all means and purposes, made solely for her, and it constantly plagued the increasingly distressed brunette with demands to feed from her Source.

 

Much to Haru’s dismay, her initial gambit to stay as far away from Belphegor had failed miserably, as she quickly found out that the further she pulled away from the Storm Varia, the worse the cravings got. Proximity played a role in this instinctual bid to remain as close to her newly discovered Source as possible. The further she was away from the blonde assassin, the worse off she felt, until it got to the point where it was almost physically painful. Placing herself nearer to the man seemed to lessen the discomfort significantly, but her hunger still called out to her insistently and Haru did not know how much more she could take before she lost control of herself. The distance issue was going to be a huge problem when the Storm Flame wielder returned to the Varia command headquarters in Italy – good Lord, was she going to have to stalk him for the rest of her life??

 

The notion was horrifying enough to give Haru pause, and feeling utterly miserable, the young woman thwacked her forehead against the table once more, this time staying there as she gloomily bemoaned her fate. Sometimes she wished her mother would give her adequate warning on such matters instead of just letting them spring up on her unexpected like this. Unfortunately, the Miura matriarch was quite the firm believer of leaving one’s offspring to fend for themselves, and so Haru was left to blunder through this entirely stressful situation on her own. 

 

Okaa-san had most definitely not told her what to do in such a situation – no wait, she had. Once, her dear mother had chuckled in a somewhat ominous manner and told her then impressionable ten year old self to never let go of her Source and to drink him dry. Haru, who had then been just a young, thoroughly confused Halfling on the verge of developing vampiric needs and urges, had too many things on her plate to concentrate on what else her mother had told her – though she was definitely regretting her inattention now.

 

Haru was valiantly resisting her natural urge to attack the Varia Prince like a rabid animal. She had always been unwilling to see humans as a steady supply of sustenance, even though her inhuman genetic makeup as well as the razor sharp instincts passed down to her by her supernatural ancestors often pointed out that their kind had regarded homo sapiens as an invaluable food source for as long as Time immemorial. Being a half breed, she had not always craved blood and had experienced a relatively normal childhood like any other child until she approached her preadolescence years and the vampiric traits granted to her by her full blooded mother started to surface. Those first few years of transition had not been easy, and it had been hard for her to accept her sudden thirst for human blood. There was no getting around this specific nutritional requirement of her changing body, but Haru had tried her best to circumvent the humanity issue (and keep herself away from the possibility of seeing her friends as potential food) by only consuming blood bought from the local blood bank. It was a good trade off; she was still taking in hemoglobin, but without the unnecessary conundrum of having to get it directly from a living, breathing source. That had always been good enough for her – until now.

 

Haru wanted to cry. What was she going to do?

 

The poor brunette was not given the opportunity to wallow in her misery for long. The sudden loud banging at her door quickly made her jump with alarm. Startled, Haru pulled herself together and hurried over to undo the latches and open the door. The primal, instinctual side of her started to strain towards the source of the noise as she neared it, and her every sense sprang to alertness with…anticipation. Haru was struck by the strangeness of her own reaction, and when she touched the doorknob and pulled open the door, her wary foreboding changed to outright shock and dismay when she saw the person on the other side.

 

Oh. God.

 

It was _him_.

 

Belphegor.

 

He was the last person she wanted to see right now and she was immediately overwhelmed by his abrupt proximity. Much to her distress, her senses took in everything about him greedily, and the hunger in her grew even more. Her pupils dilated and Haru quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when her fangs slammed out of her gums just in mere reaction to his sudden presence. The alarmed Halfling took a step back, and then two, the look in her eyes one of extreme wariness and panic.

 

What was he doing at her door?!

 

The woman’s negative reaction to him was certainly something that Belphegor had never experienced from any other female before. He twitched visibly at her unhappy expression and felt more insulted than ever. Who did she think he was? He was a royal Prince; she ought to be flattered that he was going out of his way to search her out like this! Without a word, the golden-haired male muscled his way into her room, slammed the door close behind him and locked it for good measure so that they would not be disturbed. When he turned back, the woman was somehow on the other side of the suite, looking at him with wide, accusing eyes, as if he was some psychopath who liked to strangle puppies.

 

It was _extremely_ unflattering.

 

“What do you want, Belphegor-san?” she asked guardedly at last, her voice muffled by her hand that she was using to cover her mouth. She appeared queasy and uneasy, and he thought she looked as if she was going to be sick very soon. Was his presence so repulsive to her?

 

Belphegor felt his eyebrow tick with irritation.

 

“I’m here to repay my debts,” he told her with gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. It had already cost him a significant amount of pride to look for her, and he sure as hell was not relishing the position that he was in right now. “For the mission.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything,” she was quick to inform him, hand still clapped over her mouth. To add insult to injury, her other hand came up to make shooing motions at him. “If there is nothing else, you may leave.”

 

He was instantly outraged by the way she tried to dismiss him. Beyond irritated now, he stalked towards her, only stopping a few steps away when he noticed her increasingly panicked expression.

 

“I’m not leaving until I repay this debt,” he snapped. “You are not holding this over my head for god knows how long.” Her skittish reaction was also adding to his aggravation, and he growled. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” he demanded. “Do you have a problem with me?”

 

Haru’s eyes widened, and then she quickly shook her head. “Please; you don’t understand. Your presence is making me very uncomfortable.”

 

His brow shot right up at that. His presence made her uncomfortable? The blonde eyed the young woman closely, finally paying attention to her unspoken body signals and the anxious air that she was projecting. His earlier irritation lessened, and he started to smile slowly.

 

“You are afraid of me.” He sounded quite pleased by his discovery, and for a moment, her wary gaze flashed with anger.

 

“I’m not afraid of you,” she snapped back at him, momentarily regaining some of her spunk. “You just make me feel very uncomfortable,” she repeated firmly. “Go away.”

 

Belphegor crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look. “I’m not going anywhere until I pay my debts. Now, tell me what you want.”

 

“I want you to go away,” she told him quickly, even as her instincts were blaring a different answer. “Leave before I do something I regret.”

 

She was commanding him towards the end, but since he took orders from no one, she was promptly ignored. “I’m quite curious about you, you know,” he spoke then, almost as if she had not said anything at all. “You utilize your powers without the usage of any Flame whatsoever, and your physical abilities are far above that of an average human’s. Your talents are quite strange as well…hmm.”

 

She flinched slightly at his comments, but chose to say nothing. He drew closer to her, and her senses relished in his proximity. Her mouth watered. She froze, afraid to move. He looked at her intently.

 

“What are you?”

 

Haru snapped.

 

One moment, he clearly had her cornered and trapped, and the next, he suddenly found himself flat on the bed behind them, pinned down by the same nervous female whom he was trying to get her secrets from, only this time, she had the advantage, straddling his hips and holding him down with her unnatural strength. He was also surprised by her speed, and then he paused altogether when he saw the sharp little fangs that poked out of her mouth. So, he hadn’t been delusional when they were in the dungeons.

 

“I told you to go away; I can’t control myself around you.” She sounded desperate and almost pleading, the expression on her surprisingly delicate features one of distress. He wasted no time exploiting her moment of weakness, in the blink of an eye reversing their positions before she could even think to resist it, and then she was the one held under him, the tables turned on her, and he leaned down to still her when she started to struggle.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, taking the opportunity to observe her. She was unexpectedly pretty in a quiet, understated manner, her large eyes and clear complexion lending her a fresh, youthful appeal. She would have looked almost girlishly innocent, if not for the sharp little canines peeking out from behind her lips.

 

Her eyes fell onto the side of his exposed neck then, and she stared at it in a transfixed manner. The sheer hunger reflected in her eyes for the briefest of moments surprised him. Belphegor frowned inwardly at his own unexpected reaction – _excitement_ – at her stare. Before he could analyze it further, the moment was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The brunette shook her head and forced herself to look away. “Your blood,” she gritted out at last. “It calls out to me. Please, let me go. I…cannot…cannot concentrate with you so near.”

 

Realization of her nature finally occurred to him then.

 

“You are a vampire,” he stated. He did not seem particularly surprised by that fact, despite having never met one before prior to her. He also did not seem particularly fearful or terrified of her, but then again, considering that most of the Flame users were also quite powerful beings in their own right; his lack of fear was not surprising. She did not deny his conjecture, and so, he continued. “How amazing. The Decimo has even vampires working for him now. Is there anyone that he cannot influence?”

 

Haru was taken aback by his lack of reaction – usually she had to face her share of dramatics and fearful discrimination from people when it came to the thorny issue of her race – but she recovered quickly enough from her surprise to give him a withering stare. “Now that you have satisfied your curiosity,” she bit out, “kindly get off of me and leave.”

 

He merely looked at her archly, well aware that he now had the upper hand. “Tsk. You ought to be nicer to me, you know. I have something you need, after all.”

 

Still, he moved off of her but did not leave the bed entirely, shamelessly lounging against the headboard in a thoroughly relaxed manner as if he had every right to be there. Haru quickly scrabbled to sit up the moment he let her up, looking at him warily. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes.

 

“You know, you have completely ruined my impression of vampires. Blew it right out of the water, set fire to it, and then kicked it around in the dirt for good measure.” He told her almost conversationally, much to her suspicious bewilderment. What on earth was he up to? She kept waiting for him to start freaking out but he seemed oddly sanguine about the entire affair (pun unintended). “I thought that your kind would be flashier, and look a hell of a lot more impressive,” he continued in an infuriatingly blasé manner. “And then I met you. Meh.”

 

What the hell was ‘ _meh_?’

 

Haru was very sure that she had just been insulted. She started to frown at him, suddenly recalling the man’s extremely ‘charming’ personality. For some reason or another, he was also significantly less agitated than when he had first appeared at her door, all puffed up and irritated about some self-perceived owed debt to her or another. It was as if he now knew that he was in an… _advantageous_ position.

 

“Sorry to ruin your image of my kind,” she told him stiffly, grabbing onto her growing irritation as a much needed distraction from her other, more pressing problem. “Now, will you please get out?”

 

He arched an eyebrow at her, not that she could see it. “I already told you; I’m not leaving until your favor has been dispensed with. This is the third time I’ve said this; you are not very bright, are you? And here I thought that vampires were smart, devious creatures. I hope you are the exception to the rule, else it’d explain why your kind is so rare nowadays.”

 

Oh, this man was starting to get on her nerves. In fact, he was all but gleefully stomping on them. Haru quickly forgot about her need to keep away from the Storm assassin and wasted no time scrambling right up to him, bristling with anger. Much to her rising agitation, he remained perfectly unperturbed and unthreatened even when she grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him right up to her own face. “Don’t make me break your nose,” she hissed. “I can and will very gladly do it.”

 

He didn’t even bother to put up a fight, and just continued to look at her in a skeptically challenging manner. Haru’s urge to punch something, most preferably that insufferably smug face of his, grew exponentially.

 

“So, about that favor,” he drawled at last, as if he didn’t have her right on top of him and holding him still in a rather threatening manner. Haru fought the urge to groan, her anger dissipating rapidly like hot air from a weather balloon. “What’s with you and your one track mind?!” she demanded at last. “For the last time, I don’t want your favor!”

 

“And what about my blood? Do you want that?” he asked almost casually then, and she froze.

 

It was only for a moment, but she quickly recovered herself, especially when she suddenly realized how close they were right now. Eyes widening, she pushed away from the blonde only for his hand to lash out suddenly to grab hold of her arm, effectively stilling her movement.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Haru snapped. “And let go of me!” It finally occurred to the flustered brunette just how inappropriate the situation was. They were alone in a bedroom, on a bed, and in her anger, she had gotten so close to him that she was practically sitting on his lap. Haru just knew that she would never live it down if one of the Famiglia walked in now and saw her compromising position with the Varia executive.

 

He ignored her struggles, and now that he had regained his energy, his Flame ability was more than enough to counter her strength. Of course, she also wasn’t putting in her full effort to get away from him – no matter how annoying he was, he was still an ally, and also her Source.

 

“You should be honored, you know,” he told her. “This is a rare, one-time deal that I have never offered to anyone else before. I will relinquish my royal blood-”

 

She glared at him. “Are you stupid?” she interrupted him harshly before he could finish. “This cannot be a one-time deal! You are my chosen Source, I will have to feed from you regularly the moment I take your blood!” Haru’s head pounded as she finally gave in to her impulses to yell at the man. Then, just as quickly, she deflated. “Just…go, okay? I will take care of this by myself.”

 

She sounded so weary and defeated, not even struggling to get away from him now. He looked at her.

 

“How regularly is ‘regularly?’” he asked then, and stunned, she quickly lifted her head to stare at him. When she took too long to answer, he tch-ed and demanded quite rudely. “Are you hard of hearing?”

 

Haru blinked dazedly, and then automatically answered. “I need to consume human blood every month or so,” she replied.

 

“And what do you mean that I’m your ‘Source?’”

 

This time, Haru did not hesitate in her answer. She felt too tired and drained to resist. “It means exactly what I said. My body recognizes you as my Source. Your very being is the optimal for my needs. I will gain more nourishment from your blood than from any other person, and once I have a taste of you, no other will do. I will not be able to live without you.”

 

The last was said in a small whisper, and it was obvious that she did not like this situation that she had been forced into. The blonde did not say anything for a long while. However, when he finally spoke, Haru was in for another shock.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked sardonically then. “I’m already in your unholy clutches. Do I need to bleed myself to feed you?”

 

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

And so starts the symbiotic relationship between these two. Hope you folks enjoyed this installment!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

As you can see, Belphegor is agreeing to feed Haru as a means to pay off his debt to her – and, of course, to have something to hold over her head as well, as per his usual modus operandi. He may seem pretty tame and obliging right now, but don’t be fooled!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

I feel that the plot so far might be a bit rushed, but don’t worry, things will settle down after we get through this initial hurdle. I’m still not used to writing this sort of plot (will definitely have to improve more in the future), so please bear with me for a while, and even better, if possible, tell me what you feel is strange or off about the chapters. I will be forever grateful!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Since ‘Of Sparrows and Princes’ was based mostly in the Varia Headquarters, I thought that it will be a nice change of pace for ‘Blood Song’ to be centered around Namimori, the home ground of the Japanese Vongola Main Family. So, do look forward to more interactions with Tsuna and his Guardians! At least I will enjoy writing them, that’s for sure!

 

**xXxXxXxXxX**

That’s all for now, thanks for reading, you guys!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

 

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

 

\--sllebswap

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BelHaru AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Title:** Blood Song

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Beta’d by:** MelissaRose85

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

 **Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 6029

 **Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/04/14

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 

Haru gaped at him.

 

“Y- you,” she stuttered in surprise. Her mouth opened, then closed when she could not seem to find the words that she wanted to say, then opened again. “Are you crazy?”

 

He leered, somehow looking scary enough to intimidate even her. Haru drew back slightly in alarm. “No. But I will change my mind if you keep insulting me. You really are quite a failure at being a vampire, aren’t you? Here I am, food delivered right to your very doorstep, and all you are trying to do so far is scare me off. Are all the other vampires like you? Lost your prey drive since it’s easier to just drink from a blood bank?”

 

His silky taunt was more accurate than he thought, and she actually turned red. As embarrassing as it was, Haru was still more determined to pursue their earlier subject. “Did you even listen to what I said just now? This will be a permanent arrangement once I drink from you!!” Haru stressed, growing angry at his flippant disregard of her repeated warnings. And try as she might, she couldn’t seem to pull herself away from him, or douse the small flicker of hope at his seemingly simple acquiesce of her desperate need.

 

He shrugged (actually shrugged!) at her. “So what if it’s permanent? You know what they say; a pet is for life. Squalo said that I needed to learn more responsibility; you will do nicely.”

 

Haru was struck dumb. “Wait, wha…?”

 

…what pet??!

 

“Of course, my only responsibility will be to feed you monthly; I find it an acceptable arrangement.”

 

“What are you talking about? What pet?!” the brunette demanded then, quickly getting over her shock. Suddenly, Haru had a feeling that this entire thing was too good to be true. She was right.

 

“You, of course,” he told her without any preamble whatsoever. Then, he smiled at her, only his sudden cheerfulness and amiability was making her very nervous. “You know, I believe I have never had a pet before, but then again, it’s not as if you are some wimpy puppy that will drop dead easily. You are more like an attack mosquito actually, a human-sized one. I can live with that.”

 

He spoke as if it was already a done deal. Haru was completely stunned. She had no idea how the entire conversation had turned around so quickly that she had lost control of it and—

 

Wait. Her eyes narrowed.

 

“Who is a human attack mosquito!!” she shouted at him angrily, her brow twitching with pique. She could not believe the utter gall of this man! And then she gasped with outrage when he sat there and chuckled evilly at her. Good god, what had she gotten herself into? “I’m a vampire, you-”

 

He stopped laughing and looked at her. “Then start fucking acting like one,” he told her bluntly.

 

Haru’s mouth snap shut, and she looked momentarily stunned. All her life, she had been trying her best to suppress her vampiric traits and doing everything she could to blend in with the crowd, because to do otherwise would mean being feared and treated like a monster, a freak of nature, but now, this person – this human – was telling her to do the exact opposite? Haru did not know what to think, and so she quieted.

 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, bewildered. “Why do you even care?”

 

He smirked at her. “I don’t, but don’t take it personally; I’m just paying my dues.”

 

Even though she had already guessed more or less, his reply was still disappointing.

 

“Oh.”

 

They stared at each other for a while, and then he slowly raised a brow. “Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare at me all night?”

 

Haru turned red, and then she looked uncertainly at him. The brunette was mortified that she had no idea how to begin, and eventually, her cluelessness quickly communicated itself to the genius Varia.

 

“…you have no idea what you are doing, do you?” he deadpanned at last, and she slowly shook her head.

 

“I have never bitten anybody before,” she replied in a cautious manner. He looked at her incredulously, and her chagrin grew. “…whenever I need to consume blood, I just get it from the local blood bank.”

 

“You know, I was kidding earlier when I mentioned that,” he responded after a moment of disbelief. “You really fail badly at being a vampire, huh?”

 

Haru flushed but she quickly defended her action. “My friends are humans! I don’t want to see them as food!”

The woman’s inane remark was so ridiculous that he didn’t even bother to answer. The blonde closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. “Do as you wish. I’m taking a nap.”

 

Without another word, he tilted his head back and proceeded to completely ignore her.

 

Much to her dismay, Haru quickly found herself staring at the exposed column of his neck, transfixed by the strong pulse that beat steadily at the side of his throat. In the ensuing silence, she could hear his blood flowing through his blood vessels, calling out to her temptingly from under the surface of his skin. Haru swallowed and licked her dry lips, and then her eyes darted up to his face guiltily to check if he had seen her shameful behavior, but he didn’t even move from his position. It was hard for her to ascertain whether he had really fallen asleep or not – his breathing was deep and steady and his long blonde fringe effectively veiled his eyes from view – but after warily studying the Storm Varia’s still, aristocratic features for a while, Haru once again found herself hungrily eyeing his neck. She wondered what he would taste like, and instantly, her mouth started to water. Her eyes glowed with intent. Caught by impulse, she slowly crept towards him, stealthy and deliberate like a cat, pausing for short intervals every now and then to ascertain that he was not in any way reacting to her advances. Belphegor remained perfectly still, and feeling unthreatened, she eventually drew up to him.

 

Up close, the heat of his body – the promise of warm, fresh blood – enticed her. His scent, the rhythm of his heartbeat, the pheromones he gave off – everything about him that was appealing to her was amplified and they all transmitted an overwhelming, blatant message to Haru’s captivated senses.

 

She wanted him, and she wanted him enough to have him in whichever way she could get him.

 

Her urges were going into overdrive and it was starting to become almost physically painful not to just go ahead sink her fangs in him, but still Haru froze in place, her morals holding her back as effectively as an electric collar. The want on her face was obvious as the light of day, and her hand reached out to him slowly only to stop a hair’s breath away from his neck, uncertainty filling her pretty features.

 

Belphegor exhaled impatiently. “Are you going to bite me sometime this century?” he asked.

 

Surprised by his sudden comment, Haru shrieked and lurched back in shock, wind milling her arms rather comically when she lost her balance and nearly fell off the bed. The blonde’s hand snapped out to catch her before she could make an even bigger spectacle out of herself, jerking her back towards him. The disgruntled male was beginning to wonder just why he had even felt threatened by this woman in the first place. Haru squeaked when she tumbled against his chest, and then clumsily tried to get off him once she got over her shock. Her hand slipped while she was flailing about and she ended up colliding into him again. Her nose bumped into the side of his neck, and before she could rear back in alarm and embarrassment, he simply wrapped an arm around her and kept her there.

 

The poor, flustered brunette promptly froze. “Belphegor-san…” she trailed off uncomfortably, acutely aware of her scandalously intimate position with the Storm Prince. She was all but sitting on his lap, and if not for her other pressing need currently taking up most of her attention, Haru would have felt extremely awkward and bewildered by the almost surreal situation.  

 

“Just drink my damn blood,” the man in question snapped irritably. He was quickly losing his patience with this ridiculous situation, and normally she would have protested against anyone taking that particular tone with her, but she, too, was worn down, and he was so near that she didn’t want to resist, to fight her own desires any longer.

 

The hands that had been trying to push away from him now closed into small fists against his shoulders as she slowly pulled herself closer to him instead, until her mouth brushed against the strong pulsing beat at the side of his throat. The delicious, delicious blood she sensed flowing just under his skin made her throb with anticipation, and her incredibly sharp, pointed canines had long since been extended to their full length, waiting and ready for her to take the bite.

 

Still, she paused.

 

“Are you sure?” she whispered against his skin, trembling from the effort to control herself. The desperation gnawing in her was growing to unbearable proportions, and the brunette gave him a small lick in the hopes of staving off the hunger. The effect of her action was instantaneous; Haru was startled by the way the corded tendons on his neck jumped in reaction to her stimuli, and then he hissed.

 

“Do it.”

 

Haru was so grateful that she unthinkingly pressed an appreciative kiss on his neck. The blonde stiffened at her action but she did not seem to realize it. Another tentative flick of her tongue against his skin tested his resolve, and then she sealed her mouth over his neck and bit down into his jugular. He tensed slightly as he felt slight pinpricks in the region where her tiny fangs had buried themselves into him, but surprisingly, it hardly hurt, and then he forgot about that altogether when she emitted a soft little moan and moved in closer.

 

His blood welled into her mouth like liquid sin.

 

It was warm, tasted like nothing she had ever had before, and filled with his vitality. She could not begin to describe how deliciously wonderful his blood tasted; it felt as if thousands of tiny, different components had come together just perfectly for her. _Him_. His unique flavor danced delectably on her tongue, and she was instantly hooked. Nothing else mattered more than her need to have more of his life essence; she pulled her inhumanly long incisors out of his neck and started to work earnestly to coax more of his blood to the surface, lapping eagerly at the small puncture wounds and unconsciously pressing herself even closer to him. A heady heat radiated outwards from her belly, her senses sharpened drastically, and the pleasure of taking his blood was so intense that she _tingled_ all over. She was quickly becoming flushed with joyous excitement, her breathing choppy and ragged, and she greedily pressed her face into the crook of his neck, fervently trying to take in more of his intoxicating blood. Another moan escaped her, this time a throaty purr that openly reveled in her utter enjoyment and euphoric bliss at feeding from her Source.

 

She was arching against him like a lover as she reacted to the effects of his blood. A lazy sensuality settled over her like a velvet cloak, and arousal thrummed in her veins as her body responded to his proximity in a very interesting way. Her hands moved restlessly from his shoulders to his chest, her mouth sucked passionately at his throat; soft, supple lips caressing the sensitive flesh there, and it didn’t take him long to react.

 

Lust roared through him with the force of a freight train.

 

It had started out as irritation as she sat there fearlessly and argued with him, and then a small fissure of awareness and excitement followed when he glimpsed the sheer want on her face when she thought he wasn’t paying attention – no woman had ever looked at him quite like that before. The amusement came when he grabbed her and kept her from tumbling off the bed (it was his first time meeting a vampire, albeit a rather pretty but idiotically awkward one) and that changed to masculine interest when she had landed on his lap and he found out that she was actually quite a dainty thing for a supposedly fearsome supernatural being, and that her shapely little bottom fitted really nicely against the lean cradle of his loins. Her scent was also quite pleasant to take in – clean, with a light, tantalizing hint of something flowery - subtle but feminine. He was hardly impressed with her wishy-washy behavior though; she acted more like a prey than the hunter she should be, and that annoyed him.

 

His mood changed when she finally got over her doubts and hesitation and went straight for him instead. The soft weight and feel of her pressed against him was unexpectedly appealing to his masculine senses, and when she put her mouth on him and started to emit those tiny, sexy noises of appreciation, he quickly became aroused. It was not a reaction that he had expected to have, but surprisingly enough, he found that he was not adverse to the notion of her.

 

He had originally agreed to let her feed from him as a way to pay off his debt to her, but this – _this arrangement_ – would work as well.

 

The blonde lifted his head and chanced upon the dresser mirror beside the bed. Their profiles were reflected clearly and his eyes darkened. Her dark head was tucked neatly against his shoulder as she feasted on his royal blood with obvious pleasure. Every once in a while, he could see hints of her pearly white little fangs and pink flashes of her nimble, agile tongue as she eagerly drank from him, and as an unintended side effect, the ardent way her soft mouth was brushing against the nerve endings on his neck was setting off the numerous pleasure synapses in his brain. The sight of her uninhibited, near hedonistic gratification was also arousing as hell and he was very quickly sporting an excited tent in his trousers, something that she was no doubt aware of, since she was sitting right on it after all.

 

She moaned against his skin and ground her hips into his, and that was all the encouragement he needed. His hands on her waist tightened and he pulled her down further onto his erection, growling under his breath when she squirmed against him in a rather delicious manner.

 

His blood, as Haru was quick to realize, became even more intoxicating when he was experiencing heightened states of emotion. As she rubbed herself against him, his dense, heady flavor exploded in her mouth and she all but shuddered with reciprocating pleasure, trembling like a newborn fawn, her body heating up and her panties growing conspicuously damp from the electrifying encounter. She had never felt like this before – so gloriously alive and filled with such overwhelming desire – it was as if they were both spurring each other to greater heights of passion just by being together like this, and Haru could hardly control her instincts, let alone the overpowering urges of her body. She pulled herself close to the male under her, wordlessly giving him permission to touch her and accepting the consequences of her decision.

 

The blonde wasted no time reaching for her, slipping a bold, questing hand into her pajama shorts to caress her intimately. A powerful lust dominated his senses and euphoria rushed through his veins like a potent drug. He was dimly aware that she was somehow the cause of his acutely intense sexual response to her, but he was certainly not complaining. Belphegor was no stranger to having carnal relations with women, but all of his past experiences _paled_ in comparison to the exquisite pleasure that gripped his very being courtesy of the horny little Vampiress currently sitting on his lap and grinding her pert, shapely backside into his sorely neglected erection; he was riding so very high on lust alone and they weren’t even having sex yet.

 

The last part was something that Belphegor was very keen to rectify ASAP, and the passionate, accommodating nature of his partner just made his decision all the more mutually rewarding for the both of them. Much to his delight, the cotton of her panties was already damp with the evidence of her reciprocal arousal, and she moaned against his neck and quivered most delightfully in his arms when he rubbed his fingers against the crotch of her underwear. Her hips jerked into his hand of their own accord, and the enticing heat between her soft thighs made him very eager to experience them wrapped around his waist as he drove himself repeatedly into her warm, welcoming body.

 

His long, elegant fingers slipped under the seam of her panties to caress the feminine treasure hidden beneath and he was quickly rewarded with a gasp and then an obviously enthusiastic endorsement of his action by way of an excited full body wiggle and quickening breathing. The fact that she was already slick and ready for him just made him grow even harder, and when he slid a finger into her, her deliciously slippery inner walls clamped down upon his digit with lusty need, and she paused abruptly from her hungry ministrations against his neck to concentrate on the decadent sensation that was reverberating through her as a result of his actions.

 

He pushed another finger into her, stretching her snug little body further and eliciting a fine shudder from her slender frame. He groaned audibly when he felt her inner muscles contracting and rippling eagerly around his digits; she already felt so damned tight with only two of his fingers inside her, he could only imagine how good it was going to feel when he finally got to sheath himself in her. She had stilled completely by then, her face still pressed against the side of his throat, and he took advantage of her momentary inactivity to snake an arm around her waist and tip her backwards, swiftly following her down as she was once again sprawled on the bed. Her breath hitched in surprise at the unexpected move, and her flustered features were quickly revealed to him when he pulled back slightly to look at her. For a supposed bloodthirsty denizen of the night, she was showing a rather vulnerable expression that made him want to ravish her right away, and the way she licked her full, plump lips – slicked red with _his_ _blood_ – was also erotic as hell.

 

Belphegor decided there and then that he wanted her very badly, and the all-consuming lust surging in him agreed.

 

There would be no going back after this, but he could hardly care less about that. He had never quite felt this way with anyone before, and everything in him was telling him to possess this female and make her his own.

 

There was no hesitation whatsoever in his movements as he withdrew his fingers from her body, quickly working on divesting her of her shorts and underwear instead. Haru did not resist his blatantly projected intention, her face flushed red, her features needy and _hungry_ as she let him strip her naked from the waist down.

 

No, the only thing that she could focus on right now were the thin streaks of red that were slowly trickling down the side of his neck, and she barely even paid attention when he unzipped his pants and swiftly released his turgid erection, unceremoniously covering her body with his larger one and then crushing her to him. She latched onto him almost immediately, her mouth clamped over the small, bleeding bite wound on his neck, and was immediately lost in the euphoric bliss of his flavor. He growled at the arousing pain-pleasure sensation of her tongue lapping eagerly against his wound, and wasted no time pulling up her legs on either side of him, singlehandedly aligning his throbbing erection against the weeping entrance of her core. She squirmed against him when he rubbed the tip of his rigid shaft against the slick opening of her womanhood, quickly coating his hard length with the juices of her flowering excitement. There would be little to no foreplay in this first joining of theirs; he was already so eager to enter her body that his hands shook with impatience – there would be no more delays as far as he was concerned and once he was properly lubricated, he swiftly pushed himself into her in one smooth, firm thrust.

 

The pleasure was indescribable.

 

Her lithe body had instinctively attempted to resist his invasion before giving in completely to the inevitable, hungrily engulfing him within her tight, hot channel. Sheathed to the hilt in her, he had to pause for a brief moment to process the exquisite sensations bombarding his senses. Dimly through the spine tingling pleasure, he registered what the earlier resistance of her body had meant – his little Vampiress had been a virgin. As if to further confirm his realization, she had gone completely stiff under him, her hands drawn into little fists against his shirt, no doubt hiding a grimace of discomfort against his neck as she struggled to adjust to having him inside her most secret of places. Her breathing was hitched and unsteady, but she didn’t seem to be crying nor was she fighting to get him off of her, and so he slipped his hand between her clenched thighs and started to play with the swollen mass of nerve endings sitting high over her labia, rolling the little button between his skillful fingers and eventually drawing a fine shudder from her. His other hand reached up between their bodies to push the baby tee that she was wearing out of the way, revealing her flat belly and her modest, bra-clad chest. He popped her breasts out of their constraints and immediately covered one of the soft mounds with his callused palm. She was on the small side but quite exquisitely formed, and he took pleasure out of kneading and caressing the handful of soft, feminine flesh in his hand, and tucked against his neck, she quivered and her taut inner muscles contracted hard around him.

 

A soft muffled moan escaped her mouth, and her hands slowly relaxed their tight hold on his shirt. She licked his neck tentatively and shifted slightly under him, emitting a small, shaky gasp of pleasure when he slid wetly inside of her. That was all the sign he required from her to start moving again, and the blonde wasted no time pulling out of his partner – his jaw clenched tight with pleasure when her snug body clung to him like a velvety gloved fist – and then sinking right back into her for more of that intoxicating friction. She had instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist by then, her body arching against him like a good little lover should, and he snaked his arm around her waist to anchor her to him as he began to move in earnest.

 

Belphegor was immersed in a powerful haze of pleasure. He had never experienced such gripping carnal rapture before and the way she instinctively moved with him in concert even though she was obviously inexperienced made his stomach muscles tighten with masculine satisfaction and primal possessiveness. Her slick, slippery inner muscles clutched at him like a vice every time he withdrew from her and then struggled to resist his entry when he thrust back into her. The resulting friction between them was _intense_ , and it was quickly beginning to feel as if this woman was made just for him alone.

 

 _Perfection_.

 

The corded tendons at his neck stood out in stark relief as he reveled in the amazing sensation of their explosive coupling, and pinned underneath him, the smaller female was fighting not to cry out with passion as his quick, repetitive actions made her feel very, _very good_. Lost in the heat of the moment, she concentrated on the taste of his blood in her mouth, her tongue working frantically against the side of his throat even as he flexed his lean hips in and out of her with increasing speed. The power behind each of his thrusts was enough to drive her further back onto the bed, but she latched onto him firmly, sucking hard on his neck like a woman possessed as she did so. He tasted utterly intoxicating to her enraptured taste buds, even more so than when she had first sank her fangs into him. The blood rushing through his lust enhanced system tasted like liquid orgasm on her tongue; with each swallow of the crimson fluid, Haru could feel herself grow conspicuously wetter and more aroused than she had ever felt before. Her legs trembled helplessly and she strained against her Source; more, more, she wanted – no, _needed_ – more of him. She squeezed him with her inner thighs and tried her best to move with him, and each strong, sure stroke of his felt so pronounced to her sensitive nerve endings that she could acutely feel the shape of his throbbing erection as he forcefully pistoned in and out of her rippling, convulsing channel.

 

She was already so close to the edge it didn’t take much to completely push her over the limit. Her moans became more frantic and she started to struggle fiercely against him in search of that elusive climax, and she was such an obliging and receptive partner that he could not help but respond to her arousing cries for fulfillment, reaching down to where they were intimately joined to work her sensitive, blood swollen clitoris. She had lost concentration on everything else that she was doing by then, pulling away from his neck to look at him with lust glazed eyes, her features flushed with an extremely helpless yet sexy expression on her face. He growled and quickly swooped down to capture her mouth with his. Her lips were soft and she tasted of blood – _his_ – and it was somehow erotic as hell that she had been feeding from him. She responded to his hard, eager kiss, clumsily attacking his mouth with all the passion in her body, and despite her lack of experience, her sheer responsiveness made his blood heat up even more. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth aggressively even as his hips mimicked the same motions against her soft body, and he vigorously rubbed the callused pad of his thumb against her wet pink pearl, rushing her to the sexual fulfillment that was rapidly encroaching upon her senses.

 

The sensual overload quickly proved to be too much for the overwhelmed female to handle. She was sobbing frantically against his mouth as she moved with him like a woman possessed; the wet, erotic sounds of their frenzied mating echoed loudly in the bedroom, and then her orgasm crashed down upon her with the force of a tidal wave. Haru wailed into her partner’s mouth; her body clamping down hard on his turgid length even as her tight inner walls contracted and spasmed sporadically around him. He was buried to hilt inside of her and she had locked her legs around his narrow waist to keep him there. The carnal rapture on her face was amazingly sensual to watch, and the way her slick channel was gripping and squeezing him like a gloved fist was next to impossible to ignore.

 

Her lithe, sleek body was doing everything it could to milk him of his essence, and growling at the extremely pleasurable sensation, he started to move again, rocking hard against her addictively soft, welcoming body, eliciting a startled mew out of the panting brunette. She was still experiencing the fading aftershocks of her powerful climax, and her vaginal muscles twitched and convulsed in response to his swift, urgent strokes as he drove in and out of her with a single minded determination for sexual fulfillment. The lingering, tingling pleasure from the aftermath of her first orgasm intensified quickly with his vigorous stimulation of her already hypersensitive nerve endings, and it didn’t take long before she came undone once again, this time overwhelmingly enough to precipitate an intense climax of his own. She went wild, a breathless cry on her lips as she bucked and shuddered under him, her fingers digging hard into his back as her entire body quivered helplessly from the force of her climax. Belphegor gritted his teeth and let the amazing pressure in him build as he picked up the pace of his frantic thrusts; he was very near, and she did her best to accommodate him by becoming such a perfectly willing lover, and he groaned huskily when he felt the familiar stirrings that started at the base of his spine, rapidly picking up in intensity as the seconds went by, until all he could focus on was the incredible carnal pleasure that held him enthralled in its grip. With another hard surge of his hips, he pulled out of her at the very last second and came hard all over her soft belly.

 

He was arched over her, his head bent, the look on his face one of fierce sexual gratification, his lips pulled back and his teeth bared as he rode out the rest of his powerful orgasm. The experience was so unbelievably amazing that he actually lost his sense of awareness for a brief moment, so concentrated on the overpowering pleasure that his vision went momentarily black from the sheer intensity of it. There was no noise between the two except for the sounds of harsh breathing as they both struggled to regain their senses, and not surprisingly enough, the blonde recovered first.

  
Haru, now that the high of passion was dying down, was simply frozen in shock.

 

What on earth had she done? With her Source, she- she had- had- had s-sex with-

 

Her thoughts stuttered to a complete halt then. She hardly knew this person and already, already they were in a b-bed and- and-

 

Oh god. Oh god. _What had she done?_

 

The brunette was quite distressed, but she was not allowed to wallow in her misery for long. Her new lover suddenly reached for her and captured her mouth with him, giving her a hard kiss. Shocked, she could only remain as still as a block as she desperately tried to process what was going on, and when the male pulled back, she was utterly bewildered to see the huge, satisfied smirk on his face.

 

She was instinctively wary of the look on his face. It was purely feline in nature, reminding her most uncomfortably of a large cat who had just gotten a huge mouthful of canary.

 

Or perhaps, he just looked like he had just found his newest plaything.

 

Raising startled eyes to meet his unreasonably gleeful gaze, she tried to shrink away from him, suddenly realizing once again that she was as good as naked under him and- and-

 

It was obvious that Haru was still in very much of a shock, but her Source was already turning his attention to more pleasant thoughts at hand. Pulling back slightly to reach for the tissue box sitting on the side table, he swiftly cleaned away the pearly, viscous fluid of his release still splattered on her stomach, and then she quickly snapped out of it, completely flustered as she scrambled to sit up and cover herself at the same time. Her bra had somehow fallen off in the course of their… _encounter_ …and she didn’t even know where her shorts and panties had gone to. Her abrupt movement made something inside her twinge and Haru squeaked softly at the way her sensitive body clenched in response to the mild stimuli, and her face turned bright red even as her eyes darkened slightly. He wiped away the last traces of his semen on her and then observed her with a knowing look.

 

Haru tried her best to ignore his stare, and was promptly distracted by the wound still bleeding sluggishly on his neck. Clutching a thin bed sheet tightly to herself for modesty’s sake, she slowly reached out her hand towards him. He did not move, even though his grin widened a fraction.

 

Haru blushed, feeling completely naked under his attention, not that it was very far from the truth. “I need to stop the bleeding,” she mumbled. “Stay still.”

 

Like those of her kind, her saliva contained an anti-coagulating chemical; the wound that she had inflicted on him would have kept bleeding for as long as she had wanted it to. On the other hand, it was also common knowledge amongst the members of the Main Famiglia that her blood possessed powerful healing properties, but what was less known was that the surface of her skin too was coated with the same hormone – although the healing factor was not as potent as that of her blood – it was partly the reason why vampires were so resilient and robust; their healing abilities were unprecedented.

 

For superficial wounds, a simple contact with any part of her body would be enough to slow the bleeding and stimulate the healing process; Haru carefully rubbed her thumb and forefinger against the bite marks that she had put on Belphegor’s neck, and almost immediately, the slight bleeding stopped. Even though she was already sated on his blood, the sight and scent of his robust, vital life force still had a strong effect on her senses; it was obvious that a strong bond was quickly forming between them, and Haru still had no idea what to make of that.

 

Lost in her thoughts, the brunette distractedly licked her fingers clean of his blood, her soft, pink tongue lapping delicately at her digits in an unconsciously catlike, sensual manner. The sudden quiet became disconcerting as the silence dragged on, and when she lifted doe like eyes to look at her Source, she was startled by the intent, _hungry_ , look on his face. Slightly alarmed by his predatory stare, she inched backwards with the wary instincts of a lamb who knew that it was being hunted by a ravenous wolf, her gaze inadvertently falling upon the glaringly physical proof of his revived sexual excitement which he had made no move to conceal. Haru nearly fell off the bed in shock; her face flared a bright crimson and she had to tear her dazed eyes away from the sight of his erection, standing proud and tall from the crotch of his unzipped pants, still slick and glistening from their earlier coupling. Her throat went dry, and she licked her lips on reflex only to hear a pleased growl from him.

 

Looking back at him, she was once again taken aback by the sheer predatory intent that surrounded him.

 

_He…wanted her??_

 

Haru sputtered in shock. “Uh- I- You-”

 

Her moment of indecision was enough for him to catch her and pin her back down on the bed. This time, he leaned over her and licked her jawline. She stilled immediately, her bewildered gaze locking onto him. Haru was having some trouble understanding what was going on.

 

“So,” the Varia assassin purred softly, deliberately, near her ear. She shivered, Goosebumps pebbling on her skin at the strangely exciting sensation. “We are going to have to do _this_ very often now, yes?”

 

Her face reddened at his insinuation, but she nodded speechlessly, uncertain of how to deal with this façade of the sly blonde. The man in question grinned and proceeded to settle over her like a satisfied tomcat, once again pressing himself against the inviting warmth between her soft thighs. A small moan escaped her. Belphegor chuckled.

 

“You are going to owe me _lots_ now, little pet.”

 

* * *

_::owari::_

* * *

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

My apologies for the super late update! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading this installment, if there’s actually anyone out there still doing so.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

And…yes. Blood Song is completed as of this chapter. For now, that is. This was actually written sometime last year, but I sort of drifted away from the KHR fandom and sadly neglected it until now. (I’m a horribly irresponsible person, I know.) If the ending seems abrupt, that is because this is actually not supposed to be it, but after so long away, I was rereading the first two parts of Blood Song yesterday and cringing at my own atrocious and clichéd writing, and I thought that I should probably just stop here before it gets any worse.

To be honest, I have another two more chapters already written for this series (again of the smutty variety), though right now I’m torn between just leaving this fic as it is or taking it down completely, but we will just see how it goes.

What do you guys think?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Anyway, that’s all for now, thanks for reading as always!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

\--sllebswap


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Title:** Blood Song

**Author:** sllebswap

**Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

**Word Count:** 4781

**Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!!**

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

**Summary:** AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 20/11/16

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

 

 

The Vongola Main Famiglia watched with bemusement as their resident Vampiress was being chased around the underground base by the Varia division’s Storm Unit Commander. The young woman appeared quite harried as she tried to keep the cackling blonde at bay, and their conversation was just as absurd to the bewildered bystanders as the unlikely couple raced past.

 

“Come now; I came all the way from Italy just to feed you. Is this how you intend to repay my goodwill?”

 

Haru had a hand slapped over her mouth as she hurriedly excused herself from her surprised allies to beat a quick retreat from the recreational area that the Storm Varia had found her in. Her muffled reply was flustered but easily heard by everyone in the immediate vicinity even as she tried to use the other hand to futilely shoo him away. “No, I don’t want to drink your blood; go away!”

 

Several of the Main Family members sported deadpan/incredulous expressions at the ridiculous conversation occurring around them. Why was the bloodthirsty Varia assassin freely offering his blood to Haru and how come the Vampiress was frantically rejecting it as if it was the devil's contract?

 

Actually, why was the Varia assassin even here in the first place, right in the stronghold of the Vongola Main Famiglia?

 

Unfortunately for Haru, Belphegor was not so easily dissuaded. In fact, it was as if he had not heard her demands at all. Stalking after the fleeing female, the man chuckled dementedly and brazenly called out after her. “Don’t be coy; you know I’m the only one who can satisfy you!”

 

Ryohei, Gokudera, and Lambo, who were all lounging around and in the midst of sipping their drinks, promptly spewed them out in magnificent sprays, prompting a light squeal of admonishment from Kyoko. The men’s overactive imagination quickly rampaged out of control and then the trio was sporting nosebleeds of varying intensity, much to their resident healer’s frown of disapproval. Red-faced and utterly mortified, the half bred Vampiress screeched to an abrupt halt and doubled back quickly to her utterly shameless Source, grabbing the man by the arm and hauling him away hastily. Haru was so embarrassed that she could barely speak. "I cannot believe that you just said that!" the brunette fumed as she dragged the blonde down a hallway with her freakish elephant strength. "They are going to be thinking strange things about us now!"

 

He didn't allow her to pull him along like some rag doll; he quickly reversed their grips and then pushed her up against the nearest wall the moment they were alone in an isolated part of the passageway, deftly trapping her between his arms as he did so.

 

"So what?" he muttered against her ear, eliciting a small shiver from her as well as a slight quickening of her breathing. “We are, essentially, exchanging body fluids and gaining mutual pleasure from the experience. It’s not all that farfetched from their wild imaginations.”

 

Haru stopped trying to squirm away from his firm grasp and just stared at him. This was turning into an extremely awkward encounter for her, and she had gotten the shock of her life when he had oh-so-casually popped into underground base to look for her, as if he hadn’t abruptly left her two weeks ago without any form of contact whatsoever after that night she had first bitten him and he had taken her virginity in exchange – both as a Vampire, and as a woman. He had been the first human whom she had ever bitten, and he had also been the first man whom she has had sex with. The events that had transpired were etched into her memory; she had satiated herself fully on his delicious blood, and in the midst of the explosive frenzy and the decadent pleasure, they had ended up coupling together several times that evening. He had already left the base when she woke up bonelessly sated the next morning, the wild urges of her hunger for him momentarily quenched, and she had not heard from him whatsoever for the next fortnight or so.

  
Until now.

 

Haru really did not know what to make of it, and the fact that her own blood was already stirring with rousing excitement and anticipation made her feel hesitant and wary of the situation. Even though only a mere two weeks had passed since their last encounter, her fangs had already slid out of her gums at his proximity, her lust for a taste of his blood quickly rising. 

 

“Why are you here really?” she asked suspiciously at last, looking up at him with a small frown and trying her best to discern his intentions. He was as impossible to read as always, and smirked at her.

 

“Didn’t I tell you earlier? I’m here to feed you, little pet,” he smirked, and then leaned into her, deliberately exposing his neck to her in the process. “So, drink up, don’t be shy now. After all, it’s not as if we haven’t already done more intimate things together.”  
  
Flushing at his sly, yet matter-of-fact tone, she could only give him a thoroughly appalled stare. Still, her Source was unrepentant, and really, the way her inhumanly sharp incisors were peeking out from behind her upper lip was proof enough that she was just protesting for the sake of it.

 

“Drink,” he ordered again, and slowly, her eyes dropped from his to stare at her most favorite part of his body – his neck. His neck was not thick like some, but lean and well proportionate just like the rest of him. It was perfect for her to bite into, neither too pallid and fragile nor too dense and heavy with muscle that she could not reach his veins. He also reminded her of one of those elegant, classical marble statues that were the pride and joy of Italian cities with his sharp, angular features and sleek, lanky musculature, and although she would never admit out loud even on threat of death, Haru could not deny that he was disgustingly attractive. The fact that he knew it as well (was cockily confident in his superiority and masculinity) just made the whole thing even more unbearable, and Haru almost wished that her Source was short, fat and stumpy – surely he would be less arrogant if he was not so annoyingly perfect!

 

Haru was also extremely skeptical of his ‘offer.’ She had not known much about him beyond the basics prior to the ill-fated mission that had forced their paths to cross, but after it had turned out that he was her Source, she had made it a point to learn more about this virtual stranger (whom she had flagrantly drank from and slept with), and so far, the impressions that she had gotten from the Famiglia members who had interacted with the Varia assassin before were mixed and varied. Most agreed that the blonde was more than a bit flamboyant and temperamental though, not to mention sometimes impulsive, selfish and a bit crazy, and Haru still wasn’t sure what to think about having a Source like this person.

 

Why, oh why, could she not have ended up with someone nice, amiable and harmless like her Dad? Of course, her mother was always complaining that her chosen Consort was too nice for her own good, but Haru liked nice people, and didn’t really feel obligated to uphold the vampiric tradition of appearing as intimidating, diabolical and dramatic as possible.

 

Unfortunately, she had ended up with someone like the Storm Prince of the Varia assassination squad. Glumly, Haru thought that this man would surely get along very well with her mother, not that she ever intended for the two to meet. _Ever_.

 

“I only need to feed from you once every month,” the brunette insisted stubbornly. “I do not need to feed now.”

 

Somehow, she was not surprised when he merely leered at her and replied. “I come and go as I please. Be thankful that I’m showing up now. Do you expect me to turn up every time it’s convenient for you? My, my, what a selfish girl you are.”

 

Haru turned red at his light taunt. She scowled at him for his blatant manipulation and was quickly torn between giving him a piece of her mind or to just give in to him. In the end, good manners won out, and the brunette forced herself to simmer down and looked at him once more.

 

“I’m sorry,” she gritted out. “I’m really thankful for your help; I apologize if I come across as ungrateful. However,” she forged on determinedly. “I do not require your blood right now; it is not necessary and I do not wish to become even more dependent on you than I already am.”

 

He cocked his head slightly at her stilted tone. “You’ll become addicted to me?” he asked with amused curiosity. Haru’s face burned with embarrassment and humiliation; it was almost physically painful that he found her desperate dilemma funny, but she could not berate him for it – he was her Source, she needed him and he was already doing a great service just by agreeing to give his blood to her.

 

“I- I do not know for sure,” Haru admitted at last. “But I do not wish to risk it.”

 

He just stared at her for a moment, and when he spoke at last, it was as if he hadn’t even heard her predicament. “Well, I wish to test out something, so you _will_ drink from me. _Now_.”

 

Haru’s jaw clenched at his remark, and her eyes flashed. “I’m _not_ an experiment,” she spat out venomously. “I’m not a thing for you to satisfy your curiosity with just because I’m born different from the others!”

 

This was a sore point for her, and even though it was already an old wound, it still hurt that no one could ever see past her race and just take her as she was, that she always had to prove herself worthy first before she could be accepted. Angry and frustrated, she was about to shove him away when he interrupted.  
  
“I don’t give a damn what you are,” he bluntly informed her in no less certain terms. “You can be a pink hippopotamus by birth for all I care; just do what I want or I will make you. Drink.”

 

She was so surprised by his reply that she did not know what to think. The fact that he meant every word of it threw her in for a loop. When he bared his neck to her once again, she wordlessly reached for him, brushed her lips against that strong, reassuring pulse on the side of his throat, and bit down. The moment his rich, decadent blood welled into her mouth, she shivered and automatically pulled herself closer to him, focusing her attention on getting more of that sweet, delicious taste, and as for him, he simply locked his arm around her, tilted his head back against the wall, and waited.

 

It didn’t take long for the now familiar sexual rush to pour through him like an extremely heady drug. Arousal flared and intensified as her softness and subtle, tantalizing scent enveloped him like an erotic dream. He had never quite felt this way around other women before, and it took a concentrated effort as well as a massive dose of self-control not to rip the clothes off her body and ravish her there and then. There was something about her that made his blood heat up but he forcefully checked his urges this time around. He had been doing his share of research when it came to her race and this reaction was not something that had been mentioned anywhere in the books, and now that it had happened again, it clearly wasn’t a fluke either.

 

A soft, throaty growl escaped her, and she clung to him like a lover, her mouth latched over the small wound that she had opened on the side of his neck as she nursed from it intently. The way her tongue worked to worry at the bite mark caused him both pain and pleasure, and his lust grew further when she rubbed up against him with unconscious sensuality, revealing to him her own growing desire for him as well. Her responsive behavior teased his senses, and once again, the urge to take her right here in the hallway surfaced in his mind, and was becoming more tempting by the minute.

 

Before he could put his plan into action - to hell with everything else - her hungry feeding started to slow, and then eventually tapered to a halt. Perhaps it was not that time of the month yet, but she did not require as much of his blood as she did that first time a fortnight ago. With one last lave of her soft, warm tongue and a gentle touch from her fingers, his bleeding quickly stopped, and his wound closed seamlessly. She raised her gaze to meet his, and the languid, sated look in those deep brown depths was arousing at hell. She licked her lips and blinked, slowly coming back into focus, and she flushed when she noticed the intent, predatory air that surrounded him. The brunette started to edge away from her Source slowly, but somehow wasn’t very surprised when she didn’t manage to go far.

 

“…Thanks…for the…meal?” she ventured cautiously, only to squeak when he hauled her to him unceremoniously and kissed her hard. Even though this was not the first time, she was still stunned by the force of his lust, and his hunger for her was so intense that her knees went weak from the electrifying pressure. She slowly leaned into him and instinctively responded to his kiss; his blood throbbed in her belly, filling her with a luscious heat that spread throughout her body and made her glow with pleasure. Her hands crept up to his neck to hold him close, and she started to attack his mouth with an eagerness that made him groan huskily.

 

“Bedroom, _now_ ,” he rasped. “Or I will take you right here.”

  
Her eyes fluttered open to look at him; his intensity was overwhelming, and her desire for him skyrocketed. The urge to sink her teeth in him again quickly arose, to mark him as hers, and her mouth watered involuntarily. This wasn’t just a matter of mere hunger anymore, but a primal compulsion to dominate and lay claim to this powerful, virile male who was quickly proving to be very adept at satisfying all of her needs. Her eyes glowed with preternatural light as she finally acknowledged her reliance of him, and she reached up towards him to kiss him lustily once more, this time will all the passion she could muster. Before he could react to her arousing enthusiasm, she quickly took his hand in hers and dragged him down the hallway and to her room.

 

They would need all the privacy they could get; she wasn’t going to settle for a quickie when she could have him all to herself for the whole night.

* * *

When morning dawned, Belphegor awoke with a start and found himself all alone in bed, buried under a pile of blankets. The blonde groaned and threw aside the covers, then sat up and stretched lazily. His muscles ached pleasantly from the vigorous sexual workouts that he had partook in for the majority of last night, and the arousing memories that filtered through his earlier sleep hazed mind like an erotic movie was enough to wake him up completely and put a very satisfied grin on his face.

 

Glancing around the deserted bedroom, he was vaguely surprised that his bedmate had the strength to leave the bed even before he did; they had went at each other with such wild wantonness and carnal lust for the entire evening and all the way into the early morning after all, and he was shamelessly pleased to admit that she had thoroughly exhausted him in a way that had never happened before, and that he was very eager to repeat the utterly gratifying sexual experience very soon.

 

If he had known that she would become so uninhibited in her enthusiasm and her passion once she shed her shell of reticence and modesty, he wouldn’t have left so abruptly a fortnight ago when he had first bedded her. The blonde was not sure what had changed between then and now, but he fully approved of it all the same. His little Vampiress had exhibited unbound curiosity over his body and had been more than willing to experiment and eagerly participate in all the sexual activities he had chosen to initiate, and even though she was still quite inexperienced, she more than made up for it with pure exuberance and sheer responsiveness, and the resulting experience had been extremely pleasurable for the both of them. Just the mere recollection of their explosive couplings was enough to make his member twitch to life with renewed lust, and he stared down at his newly sprung erection with bemusement. He wasn’t usually this insatiable though, therefore it made sense that his voracious vigor could only be attributed to his new lover.

 

“You’re awake,” the female in question entered the room just then and commented by way of greeting. She was already dressed in her day clothes and looked freshly scrubbed as if she had just emerged from a bath. She was also bright eyed and rosy cheeked, and her well-rested appearance was accompanied by a relaxed and content air that surrounded her. Judging by her deceptively innocent demeanor alone, he would have been hard pressed to reconcile this lively, spritely female to the sensual, electrifyingly desirous woman whom he had slept with last night.

 

Or maybe not.

 

Her cheeks darkened slightly in a maidenly blush when she saw that he was unabashedly stark naked, and unfettered interest roused in her gaze when her eyes fell upon his stiffening length. She drifted towards him without another word, her eyes still transfixed upon his erection, and then she was kneeling on the floor by his side, her slender hands reaching out to touch the hot, rigid flesh, and he shuddered lightly at her slight caress. Her gaze flew up to meet his, and then her fingers curled around him, squeezing gently. He pulsed in her hand, and she licked her lips. Then, she gasped.

 

“…It grew bigger!” she whispered, sounding awed and excited at once, rubbing her thumb against the sensitive head of his shaft and spreading the liquid evidences of his growing excitement unintentionally. He groaned at her light stimulation; this was both heaven and hell. She was _very_ fascinated with his penis; it was red and heavy and had a sleek texture unlike anything she had ever touched before. She requested shyly, “Can I…put my mouth on it?”

 

He didn’t know why she even had to ask. A curt nod was his reply, and he almost lost it right away when she curiously lowered her lips to his erection and very daintily licked him, mindful of what she had been taught the night before and keen to try out some of the tricks that she had picked up at his guidance. He tasted bittersweet and musky, and somehow, the flavor and scent of him quickly sent her heart racing and her senses into overdrive. Swiftly growing aroused, Haru fervently redoubled her efforts. The feel of her tongue probing softly at him nearly made him jump, and then she took him into her mouth, engulfing him in her moist heat and sinful pressure. After a few false starts, she eventually worked out a way bob her head up and down over his hard length, her hands rubbing and massaging the parts of him that her mouth could not take in, her tongue rubbing deliciously against the broad underside of the mushroomed head of his penis.

 

It felt damned good, and she did it for as long as she could until the crick in her neck made it too uncomfortable for her to continue. Reluctantly releasing him from the vacuumed pressure of her mouth, she proceeded to lick him like a lollipop, her eyes fluttering close as she lapped eagerly at him from base to tip, her little pink tongue making several passes at the most sensitive part of his blood filled shaft in rapid succession, swirling around his slit until he thought that he was going come right in her mouth there and then.

 

Okay, that was enough.

 

Growling, he pulled her away from his throbbing erection and hauled her up onto the bed beside him. She released a startled exhalation of air as she landed on her back, and he wasted no time shoving her skirt up to her waist and mounting her unceremoniously. Pushing the crotch of her panties aside, a hard, lusty kiss precipitated his swift entry into her snug body, and he wasted no time moving in and out of her like a man possessed. She was already slick with excitement and moaned huskily with each forceful flex of his lean hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, sensually clinging to him and greedily taking in as much of him as she possibly could. Her eyes glazed over with lust and she dug her nails hard into the back of his shoulders, spurring him on with her own reciprocating passion, and like her, it didn’t take him long to find fulfillment. Hissing sharply, he arched abruptly into her after a few hard, jerky thrusts, and sheathed hilt deep in her tight, rippling channel, he emptied himself completely in her, his lips pulled back with vicious satisfaction as his powerful climax slammed into him with the force of a freight train.

 

Haru was still struggling to calm her racing heartbeat after her own shattering climax when the blonde collapsed on top of her unceremoniously. She grunted as she took his weight without complaint, but when he did not move for a while, she quickly grew concerned.

  
“Bel…phegor?” she called out anxiously. “Are you alright? Hey, wake up!”

 

He groaned aloud at her insistent prodding, but remained sprawled bonelessly over her like a human blanket. A very naked human blanket.

 

Dazed, Belphegor wondered if this was how those poor men felt after being thoroughly seduced by a hungry Succubus.

 

“Quiet, woman,” he mumbled against her neck, feeling very fatigued for some reason. “Let me rest for a bit before you have your wicked way with me again. You’re going to suck me dry at the rate we’re going.”  
  
Haru turned bright red at his very blatant insinuation. She sputtered and smacked at his shoulder. “That has nothing to do with this!” she insisted. “And you were the one already sporting an erection when I came in,” she mumbled embarrassedly. “I just helped you get rid of it. You certainly weren’t complaining just now!”

 

He snorted, but said nothing. His Vampiress lover continued. “…and I suspected you might become like this; I did take quite a bit of your blood last evening and I suppose what we’ve been doing all night didn’t help matters at all also. You’re just low on energy; I wanted to come in earlier to tell you that I prepared some food for you…but I got… _distracted_ ….”

 

She was clearly rambling self-consciously to herself, but he ignored her redundant nattering to focus on a surprising tidbit that she had just let slipped.

 

“You can cook?” he questioned dubiously. “Is your food even edible?”

 

She was visibly offended by his skepticism. “Of course I can cook, and I can cook very well, mind you! I’m half-Vampire. I still need to eat human food for the rest of the month when I’m not drinking blood!”

 

It was another revelation that he had just known about when it came to her. Still resting his head on her shoulder, he turned to look at her. “You’re a half?” he asked, surprised. “So, humans and Vampires can breed?”

 

Haru flushed and nodded. “My mother is a full blooded Vampiress and my father is human. We may be a separate race from yours, but our genetic markers are pretty much similar. Why do you think I have to start taking birth control measures now that we’re doing this?”

 

‘This’ clearly referred to their new favorite extracurricular activity that required a distinct lack of clothing and a lot of body contact with each other. He chuckled weakly, and then finally slid out of her, rolling over to flop on her side as he did so. Haru sat up quickly and pulled her skirt back down, grimacing at the stickiness between her thighs. “And I just bathed,” she sighed to herself, before glancing over at the lanky blonde.

 

“Don’t lie there like a lump. The food outside is going to get cold. You’re leaving soon, right? Don’t you have missions to attend to?”

 

“Oh, shut up. You nag like an old woman.” 

* * *

 

She was a surprisingly good cook.

 

For his meal, she had prepared traditional Japanese cuisine for him, a simple but well prepared fare of Katsudon with an accompanying side of chicken salad with beans and miso soup enriched with seaweed, shellfish, and tofu. The deep fried pork cutlet was crisp on the outside, firm and juicy on the inside, and meshed perfectly with the runny egg heaped over the bowl of fragrant short grained rice. The salad was deceptively unassuming but the taste of it served to whet his appetite for the main course, and even the soup was rich and flavorful, filling his stomach with a fuzzy, comforting warmth as he drank the delicious broth.

 

So, this was what a home cooked meal tasted like.

 

Sitting across from him on the table, Haru watched as the ravenous blonde hungrily devoured the meal that she had laid out for him. His obvious appreciation of the cuisine was all the compliment she needed, and the small smile on her face showed her obvious pride in her cooking skills and her happiness at seeing someone enjoy the food that she had prepared. This meal had been specially tailored to suit his dietary needs, filled with iron-rich ingredients to help quickly rebuild the blood supply that he lost to her as well as high energy foods to complement his extremely active lifestyle. Haru was just glad that he wasn’t that picky with what he ate, and her duty of feeding her Source done, she looked at her watch and gave a small start.

 

“I gotta go; I’m going to be late for mission briefing.” She jumped up hurriedly from her seat and made for the door, calling out behind her as she did so. “Just leave the tray there when you’re done; someone will stop by to collect it later.”

 

Belphegor paused in the process of finishing his meal as he watched the brunette hurry out of the room. Then, his eyes fell on the table, where her cell phone lay innocently. He continued to eat casually, and sure enough, fifteen minutes later, just when he was almost done with his meal, the harried woman reappeared in the suite, looking flustered as she ran back to collect her forgotten possession.

 

“Back so soon?” he enquired archly when she came within hearing range. Haru flushed with chagrin, then hurriedly grabbed the phone and prepared to leave the room again. A sudden thought occurred to Belphegor then, and he asked, brow furrowing slightly. “What mission are you on?”

 

She stopped briefly in her tracks and replied. “Can’t say. Confidentiality clause.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t give a damn about that. Most importantly, will you be ‘healing’ anyone?”

 

She stared at him, bewildered by his pointed question. “Yes, if it is necessary for me to do so,” she replied without hesitation. “Why?”

 

He laid down his chopsticks and stood up. Then, he walked towards her and stopped before her. “The taste of your blood is intoxicating,” he informed her without preamble. “Are you aware of that?”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise, and then she wordlessly shook her head. No one had ever told her any such thing, but then again, it was not as if that particular conversation would be an easy topic to broach. 

 

“Then, now you know,” he told her silkily. “Also, seeing as I’m the one who has to act as a source of hemoglobin supply to you; that special blood of yours is technically mine as well now, hm? So don’t go around giving out free samples to just about everyone now, little pet.”

 

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

First of all, this chapter is dedicated to fellow Haru fan and authoress HappyFace1886! I honestly would not have put this up if not for my various interesting conversations with her. :)  

I know that I have mentioned in the past that Blood Song can be considered completed at the third chapter mark, but going back to reread what I have written, I felt inspired to continue and so here we are. The BelHaru love is still very much alive and kicking in me, it seems!

To the readers who had asked for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, as always!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

\--paws


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Title:** Blood Song

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Miura Haru and Belphegor

 **Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

 **Word Count:** 7303

 **Rating:** M (Contains content suitable for mature teens and older) **SMUT WARNING!!**

 **Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

 **Summary:** AU. He’s a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She’s a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/12/16

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

 

 

“Is this a bad time?” a female voice asked hesitantly at the doorway of the small library that he was in.

 

Lounging on the armchair, he looked up at the familiar sound, and was surprised to see her standing there.

 

He did not say a thing, so she assumed that he was not adverse to her presence and stepped further into the small, quiet sanctuary, slipping the door shut behind her as she did so. The only light in the room came from the fireplace at the hearth, and the flickering orange glow cast his sharp, angular face in veiled shadows as he watched her approach. She stood before him and eyed him apprehensively. Then, the silence grew too much for her to bear, and at last she started to speak, explaining her unexpected presence in the Varia Headquarters of Italy.

 

“Ryohei-kun had to visit Lussuria-san for some matters pertaining to the Famiglia, and since I- it’s almost a month already, so I just tagged along.” She cocked her head slightly. “Erm, we just arrived, and Ryohei-kun has gone to meet Lussuria-san, and I was told that you had just completed an assignment and might be here-”

 

Once again, she was beginning to ramble, and amused, he let her fumble about blindly around for a while before he lifted his hand and crooked his finger at her. The naked relief on her face was almost comical to watch; did she think that he would deny her? She was his responsibility now, and he always took good care of his favorite playthings. Her visit had saved him the trip of going to Japan for her sake, something which he would have done the next day after a quick rest in from his long mission. Now that she was here, his senses began to stir with anticipation at her presence, a slow, lazy sense of excitement gathering in his stomach as she crept nearer, and the hungry need glowing in her large eyes was arousing to watch.

 

He gestured for her to get onto his lap, and after a brief hesitation, she carefully climbed onto the armchair, facing him and flushing most becomingly as she straddled his thighs. A small, slow smirk graced his lips, and without a word, he tilted his head back against the back of the antique furniture and gave her permission to feed from him. She swallowed and reached for him. Lowering her head to his neck, she brushed her lips against the pulse point at the side of his throat and then gently bit down, sighing quietly with pleasure when his blood welled into her mouth. Going bonelessly relaxed against him, she melded into his lean frame as she started to drink earnestly from him, her own blood heating up in response to his deliciously intoxicating essence. Just like that, her breath quickened and she unconsciously rubbed up against him, and in return, he reacted to her light, teasing scent and the soft, warm weight of her willowy body. His attention was fixed wholly on her. His hands curled around the narrow dip of her small waist, then drifted languidly over those supple, womanly hips, pulling her even closer…

 

* * *

 

The sunlight hitting his face the next morning made him groan aloud with displeasure.

 

Rolling onto his back to avoid the glaring light and flopping his arm around in the process, he unintentionally came to the conclusion that he was on a bed – in his bedroom, then – which was surprising because last he remembered, he was in his private library, lounging like a king on his (now favorite) armchair with a certain passionate Vampiress arched over him, her face clenched in erotic ecstasy, her bare, slender body gleaming enticingly under the firelight as she vigorously rode them both to an explosive climax. The memories of the night before were filtering back into his mind with a vengeance, and he remembered mating his little vamp all over that room; bent over the desk, on the carpets, even flat against the wall.

 

Yes, it had been a very good night indeed.

 

His attraction to her had not lessened whatsoever despite the lack of contact with her for the past month. If anything, judging by the steamy interlude last night, the deliberate distance that he had put between them had only intensified his need for her when they finally came together in an sizzling, volatile encounter borne of pent up lust and wild passion. Not that he was complaining; the aftermath had resulted in a sinfully pleasurable evening for the both of them. She had been insatiable for him like she always had, and he, too, had taken advantage of the situation to thoroughly sate himself with her.

 

If she was already helplessly dependent on his blood to survive, then he was quickly developing an equally irrevocable addiction to her sweet, willing body in return. In hindsight, he didn’t see any disadvantage in forming an attachment to her, however mild it was; she was pretty enough, quite powerful in her own right, and they fit damn well together in bed. She was also not annoying, was an astoundingly good cook, and as far as he knew, didn’t seem like the type who would be clingy and possessive just because they happened to be sleeping together. This was a rather advantageous arrangement now that he thought of it, and since they were already stuck with each other either way, they might as well try to make the best of it.

 

Belphegor reluctantly threw the duvet off himself and sat up, yawning and looking around the room in a not-quite-awake manner. Somehow, he wasn’t entire surprised to see that he was alone in the room, with no woman in sight. The blonde frowned slightly; this was starting to become a familiar pattern, and just what sort of respectable vampire was a morning person, anyway?

 

He summoned his butler, Mortigor, to help him prepare for the beginning of the new day, and it was from the latter that he learned that the two members of the Main Famiglia had already left Italy, much to his irritation. It was beginning to seem to him as though the woman just saw him as a means to an end. This entirely unpleasant business of running off randomly was going to have to stop if she still wanted him to be her Source.

 

“Your Highness,” his butler interrupted his annoyed thoughts. “The lady has prepared a meal for you before she left. It has already gone cold, however. Shall I dispose of it?”

 

“No.” Belphegor tugged his shirt over his head as he emerged from the bathroom. “I want it.”

  
“Very well, Your Highness. I will have it warmed up and brought up to you shortly.” The dignified, middle-aged man retreated soundlessly and left Belphegor to his own devices. He was surprised (but not unpleasantly so) that she had cooked for him again before she returned to Japan, and even though his irritation lessened at that, he was still nonetheless annoyed that the woman had left without a word – he wasn’t quite done with her yet, after all.

 

When Mortigor delivered the food to him fifteen minutes later, the blonde had stared at the simple looking plate of Omu-rice presented before him. It was just a thin sheet of omelet wrapped around a generous portion of pan-fried rice together with a small side of beef and potato curry to go with, and even though it didn’t look anything special, he still took up the utensils to sample the dish. It was unexpectedly flavorful, and the mild curry with the thin, tender slices of beef strips had served as a delicious accompaniment for the delicately seasoned rice. Like before, he ended up devouring everything on the plate – that did not mean anything other than for the fact that he was hungry and that she had wiped him out as usual with copious amounts of uninhibited sex as well as drinking a significant amount of his blood. If he thought of the situation like that, it was only reasonable for her to take care of him in return.

 

Decision made, the Storm Prince wasted no time giving out the order to prepare for an extended trip to Japan.

 

Oh, the woman was going to be in for a big surprise alright, if she thought that just randomly feeding him once a month was going to be enough to satisfy him.

 

* * *

 

When Haru returned to the base a week later, tired but satisfied with a job well done, the last thing she expected to see waiting for her was an Inquisitorial Squad.

 

Granted, it was more like a I’m-so-nosy-I-can’t-help-myself/I-have-nothing-better-to-do/I’m-concerned-so-I-just-had-to-ask/This-is-funny-as-hell-so-I-came-to-point-and-laugh type of social gathering, but the brunette was still quite shocked all the same when she saw nearly half of the Famiglia eyeing her with various degrees of curiosity, surprise, concern and amusement at the main recreational area. The alarm bells had first rang when all conversation stopped the moment she appeared to check in with the group, and then everyone was looking at her as if she was some sort of alien life form and that they were aware of her secret identity all along.

 

As someone who happened to be a bit sensitive about being the odd person out, Haru was dismayed by all the attention that had been suddenly placed on her.

 

“W-what?” she had blurted out defensively when it got too much for her to bear. “What is it? Why are all of you staring at me like this?”

At her question, a good portion of the people in the recreational area returned to the activities that they were up to prior to her arrival, whereas a select others went up to her to ask strange questions.

 

“So…” Hayato smirked slightly as he approached. There was a knowing air around him as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth for a puff. “Anything you’re not telling us?”

 

Haru frowned, looking visibly baffled. “Tell?” she echoed dubiously. “What’s there to tell? The mission was successful, if that’s what you were asking about.”

 

Kyoko was smiling slightly as she walked up to her friends. “Anou, Hayato-kun, don’t pressure Haru-chan to tell. She will let us know when she’s ready, right, Haru-chan?”  
  
The bewildered brunette had no idea what the other young woman was talking about, so she just nodded weakly. “…Yes?”

 

Ryohei drew up beside his sister too, grinning widely and giving the Rescue and Retrieval in-charge a huge thumbs-up sign. Two of them, in fact. “Congrats!! So that’s why you asked to go to Italy with me, Miura-chan! If you told me earlier, I wouldn’t have hurried us back so quickly! But it’s still all good, right? Since your beau will be relocating here and all!”

 

“Nii-san!” Kyoko berated gently then. “We’re not supposed to know about this until Haru-chan announces it!”

 

Haru reeled backwards in shock. “B-beau!! _What_?? What beau?” She was beginning to form a very horrifying hunch regarding just what all this fuss was really about, and Hayato, nice person that he was, confirmed it.

 

“There’s no need to hide it anymore,” the Storm Guardian commented in a way that was reminiscent of a brother teasing his younger sibling. “The entire base is aware of your torrid affair with your Princely lover. Heh. I would never have guessed that you were into that sort of men.”

 

Haru turned bright red. “I- No- How-” she sputtered.

 

Kyoko took pity on her friend, and gave the somewhat insensitive Hayato-kun an admonishing stare. Then, her gaze gentled as it landed on the frazzled young woman. “Haru-chan, maybe you should return to your room first to get this confusion straightened out. Perhaps we’ve misunderstood the situation; won’t you tell us more about it once everything is cleared up?”

 

She had been given an out by an understanding Kyoko, and still thoroughly confused, Haru was only all too glad to take it. Giving the other girl a look of abject gratitude, the brunette excused herself and made her way out of the recreational area.

 

“And Belphegor is not my beau,” she lingered long enough to refute in a flustered manner before hurrying off.

 

The trio of original Vongola members watched their friend scurry off with uncharacteristic agitation. Hayato huffed with amusement. “I never even said anything about Belphegor, did I?”

 

The Storm Guardian didn’t know why the woman was even bothering to deny it. As far as he was concerned, the visibly frazzled Vampiress’s parting statement was already proof of her involvement with a certain Prince B. of the Varia Assassination Squad.

 

“Hayato-kun, it was pretty bad form of us to put Haru-chan on the spot like that. I don’t think that she was ready to tell us yet.”

 

Hayato just shrugged unrepentantly. “Hey, if she wanted a low profile relationship, than she shouldn’t have gotten involved with somebody like Belphegor, you know. That guy’s showy as heck; you should have seen him when he barged in here a few days ago and boldly demanded residence on a semi-permanent basis. Trust me, it’s a good thing that we got to ask her about it first; there’s no way this secret will remain that way for long, if it ever was in the first place.”

 

Kyoko sighed, glancing worriedly at the doorway that her friend had disappeared into.

 

“Something tells me that poor Haru-chan is going to be quite troubled for a while...”

 

* * *

 

Haru stared at the human-sized lump on her bed with something akin to disbelief on her face. There was no mistaking the identity of the one who was occupying her bed even though he happened to be buried under the covers; she only knew one person with that particular shade of burnished blonde hair, after all.

 

So this was the reason why it seemed as though the entire base was looking at her funny, and he had the gall to still be sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Haru did not know what he had done, but she had not appreciated the unneeded attention and fully expected him to rectify the situation ASAP, not continue to nap here like some innocent infant which he most definitely was not. Visibly irritated, the brunette clambered onto the bed and pulled aside the duvets, in the process revealing a boxer-clad Storm Unit Commander whose presence was giving her more headaches than she knew what to do with. The man was still dead to the world despite the racket that she was making, and she reached over to shake him awake.

 

“ _Belphegor_ , what are you doing here, and what have you done- _eek_!!”

 

She barely had time to squeak in surprise before she found herself lying flat on the bed and then pinned by the blonde. Stiffening, she stared in disbelief when she realized that he was _still_ asleep, and had just subdued her _unconsciously_. Bristling, she was about to wiggle her way out from under him when he drew her nearer and possessively wrapped his arms around her like she was a favorite teddy bear. Pressing his face into the crook of her neck, his sleep cycle deepened once more and then he was completely out of it again, leaving her trapped under him for the next few hours at least.

 

She was quite certain that she could muscle her way out of her current predicament by sheer brute force if need be, but when his mouth brushed against the side of her neck in what was unmistakably an unconscious _kiss_ , blood quickly flooded her cheeks, and she froze completely. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt unimaginably flustered. _What was this feeling?_

… _Maybe_ it would be a better idea to just let her Source wake up on his own later.

 

* * *

 

She looked disarmingly innocent when fast asleep. Her delicate features were relaxed and unguarded in repose, her unexpectedly long and dense eyelashes fanning the slopes of her cheeks, her sakura pink lips slightly parted as she exhaled and inhaled gently. She was no bombshell but he had to admit that she was still quite pretty all the same, with a youthful, unassuming appeal that was simple, and also rather peaceful, to look at.  

 

He had been surprised when he eventually woke up from his nap and found her lying partially under him, sound asleep. He didn’t know how she had gotten there though it was apparent to him that she must have just returned from an assignment – she was still in her uniform – but the fact that she was actually comfortable enough to fall asleep so close to him was rather unexpected. He was a known assassin and an extremely capable one at that, and beyond his relationships with his fellow Varia colleagues and the occasional Main Famiglia members, there weren’t many who dared or were willing to take the risk of coming too close to him, not that he blamed them. His temperament was erratic at best and there were times when he would simply indulge in his whims and do whatever just for the heck of it, and his admittedly selfish and self-fulfilling willingness to assuage the perpetual boredom gnawing at him was apparently both intimidating and terrifying to the common masses.

 

Belphegor didn’t mind. Most people were idiots and if they weren’t at least interesting to him, then they were just wastes of spaces not even worthy of sharing the same air as he did.

 

His little Vampiress was very interesting, though, and right now, he was unashamedly taken with her. Speaking of which…

 

He drew back slightly and started to poke her in the side unceremoniously. She twitched and made a small sound of protest, unconsciously scrunching up her face and twisting away from his rude, merciless fingers. She rolled onto her side and curled into a ball facing away from him, latching onto a nearby pillow and burrowing her face into it in a futile effort to escape his light tormenting. When that failed, she started to caterpillar-crawl away from the source of disturbance – him – apparently only barely lucid enough to do so. Her usually tame and well behaved hair was sticking out every which way from all the restless tossing and turning, and he eyed the wild mass with something akin to amusement on his face.

 

It was _almost_ cute.

 

“ _Mmrrmmpph_ ,” a garbled response came from the vicinity where her head was now hidden under the blankets, not unlike an ostrich with its head buried under the sand, and he smirked at the apt analogy. The almighty Vampiress was still trying to slither deeper into the duvets, somehow turning half-worm in the process, and it was funny enough to him that he started to chuckle out loud.

 

Much to his disappointment, the unique sound of his laughter was enough to sober the sleep dazed female, and once Haru became more aware of her surroundings, she stiffened and quickly remembered the pressing issue at hand prior to her impromptu nap.

 

Lying on his side with a flat palm propping his head up, the Storm Prince raised an eyebrow when the pile of blankets was thrown off abruptly as the crazy-haired and wild-eyed female suddenly clawed her way out of the nest of pillows on the bed, looking very frazzled and unhappy.

  
“ _You_!” Her displeased gaze sharpened as it landed on him. “What are you doing here?”

 

He looked at her archly. “Is this the way to speak to someone who’s feeding you with his own lifeblood?”

 

Somehow, Haru just knew that he was going to be holding that over her head for the rest of their oddball relationship. She scowled lightly.

 

“That’s it; I won’t need to feed from you until the next month, so why are you even here?”

 

He eyed her placidly; she had better watch her tone around him. Whereas he found her quite amusing, he would not tolerate this sort of impudence for long.

 

“Since when do I have to answer to you?” he replied with silky dismissal. She flushed, as if suddenly aware of how rude she was being. Unlike him, she was brought up to be mindful of her manners, as well as to be considerate of others. This probably explained a lot as to why he was able to bully her so easily right now.

 

“I…just wanted to know why, that’s all,” she mumbled shamefacedly, her temper quickly subsiding in the face of her embarrassment. “The entire base thinks that we’ve got something going on together; if we don’t clarify this matter it’s going to get completely out of hand very quickly.”

 

Much to her shock, he merely lounged back and shrugged at her. “So what?” he queried. “Would you rather your nakama know that you’re feeding from me and that we randomly have amazing, wild sex at least once a month?”

 

Haru turned red at his matter of fact reply. “No! They don’t have to know anything, do they? T-this is between you and I, right?”  
  
He looked at her with amusement. “I doubt the members of the Main Famiglia would be as oblivious as you think they are, and if you believe that I’d be willing to sneak around just for your convenience, you’re not as smart as I believed, then.”

 

“I’m not asking you to sneak around,” Haru denied immediately. “I’m just hoping that you’d be more discreet.”

 

“What for?” he asked bluntly. “Are you doing something shameful that you have to hide? I’m not, so there’s no way I’d cower around like some fucking pansy.”

 

His flat, derisive statement gave her something to think about. He was right; they didn’t have to creep around because they had done nothing wrong in the first place. It was just her who was overly self-conscious and critical of what others thought of her, and that he had to point it out in such a way made her feel rather ashamed of her own behavior so far. “I...” She bowed her head and sighed. “You’re right.”

 

He merely tilted his head. “Of course I’m right; I’m a Prince, I’m never wrong.”

 

His arrogant statement made her feel a bit less bad about herself, and she gave him a bewildered look. Just when she thought that she was being conceited, here was someone even more self-absorbed than she was. Haru didn’t know what to think, and her earlier unease slowly morphed into exasperation.

  
“Right,” she muttered dubiously. “Anyway, just indulge me; why are you here again?”

 

The golden-haired Prince smirked. “Why, you ask? Isn’t it obvious? I’m relocating here for your convenience, you should feel thankful.”

 

The brunette was anything but that, judging by the flat expression on her face. “No, really; why are you here?” she asked again. Belphegor’s cocky grin dropped from his face, and he looked mildly irritated by her deadpan response.

 

“Is there something wrong with your ears?” he demanded to know. “I requested for semi-permanent lodgings here and it was granted by your Boss, so I’ll be sticking around for as long as I want to.”  
  
Haru suddenly had a very bad feeling about what he had said. “Sticking around?” she echoed weakly. “And just exactly where did you ask Tsuna to stick you at?”

 

Really, the way he was shamelessly lounging on her bed in her assigned suite, in his underwear, was already answer enough. Twitching slightly, the brunette suddenly had an idea just who was the one who had been heedlessly churning the rumor mill just by his mere presence alone as well as with his undoubtedly overly careless/carefree actions. Resisting the urge to hide her face behind her hands, Haru was quickly thinking of ways to salvage the situation. “You’re ruining my reputation,” she muttered in dismay. 

 

He snorted. “What reputation?” he asked dismissively, and she scowled at him like she wanted nothing more than to reach over and throttle the living daylights out of him. He continued, blithely. “Vampires are supposed to exude an otherworldly, seductive appeal, aren’t they? I’m helping you live closer to your ideal; you should thank me, you know. Now, everyone will believe that you’ve enraptured a Prince, even though they’d also wonder how you even accomplished it in the first place.”

 

Haru twitched once more. “You make me sound like I’m incredibly unattractive,” she mumbled disgruntledly. Untangling herself from the blankets, Haru glanced at her attire irritably and remembered that she was still in full uniform. Although she was still fairly clean from the mission, the brunette decided that a nice, relaxing bath wouldn’t do her any harm; she certainly felt like she had earned it after having to deal with Belphegor. 

 

Yes, a nice, relaxing bath would definitely do wonders to soothe her irritated nerves. With that in mind, the brunette crawled out of bed and absently ran her fingers through her hair in a futile effort to tame the unruly mess. Huffing quietly to herself, she ignored the smirking Storm Prince and padded over to the adjoining bathroom. The sound of running water could be heard then, and Haru walked out again after turning on the bath taps, at the same time tying her hair up with a simple hair tie and clipping her fringe back with a pair of hair clips. Momentarily pacified by the thought of soon being able to enjoy a stress-free, luxurious soak in the tub, the young woman went up to her wardrobe to dig out a set of fresh clothing and undergarments, and then she wandered back into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her with a resolute click.

  
Rustling sounds were heard briefly, and after a while, the running taps were turned off and silence reigned. Smiling to himself the entire while, the Storm Prince waited for a good fifteen minutes before he made his move. Slinking silently over to the bathroom door, he tested the doorknob and was not surprised to find it locked. A quick and discreet application of his Flame was enough to melt the lock, and after that, all it took was a simple nudge to push open the door wide enough for him to slip through. His little vamp did not seem to notice his arrival; she had her back turned to him and was up to her shoulders in the lightly steaming, sudsy bath water, and a pair of ear phones was plugged into her ears as she listened to some music on an MP3 player. She also had a book in her hand and appeared quite engrossed with it even as the other loosely clutched a glass of iced tea; so that was why there was a minibar installed under the sink.

 

To his disappointment, there was no alcohol to be found whatsoever in the small fridge, only various types of juice, bottled water, iced tea and _milk_ , of all things. “What is this, a kiddy bar?” he muttered with disgust. There weren’t even packets of blood like he would have expected; just what kind of Vampire was this woman anyway? _Milk_?!

 

The woman in question didn’t seem to be aware of his presence still, currently off in her own little world with music playing in her ears and her attention occupied by a book. At last grabbing a bottle of chilled water from the limited selection and taking a few sips out of it, he left the minibar and silently approached the oblivious brunette with the natural born stealth of a graceful leopard. He eyed the modest bathtub that she was in with disdain but shed his boxers all the same. After all, a bath was a bath, and he had been forced to make do with even more Spartan accommodations before. It would be a tight fit with his rangy build, but on the other hand, he wouldn’t have to draw his own bath and if he pressed her enough, this might turn out to be a rather enjoyable interlude for the both of them.   

 

Before he could alert her of his presence, she sighed loudly and spoke. “ _Bel-phe-gor_ ,” she enunciated with audible irritation in her tone. Her back was still turned to him, and he eyed the tiny droplets of water that shimmered tantalizingly on her shoulder. “You better replace that lock later; do you understand the meaning of privacy?” the brunette demanded to know as she plucked the buds out of her ears and turned her head to give him the evil eye.

 

He merely smiled, then crouched down beside her and leaned in to catch a rolling drop of water on his tongue, lazily lapping at her skin. “I think we’re well beyond the point of needing privacy from each other, hmm?”

 

She flushed at his languidly sensual gesture and low, intimate tone, and then shivered when he bit down hard enough to leave a mark on her otherwise smooth, unmarred skin. Haru gritted her teeth against how he was so easily affecting her and then tried to push him away. Still bright red in the face, she protested his action verbally but unfortunately for her, he did not budge. If anything, he simply muscled her further into the tub and then slipped in behind her, naked as the day as he was born.

 

Haru struggled half-heartedly in exasperation, but there was no hint of panic or fear in her demeanor even when he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. At that proximity, it was impossible not to feel the growing hardness of his erection prodding against her bottom, and the redness on her face deepened.

 

“You know, I locked the door because I wanted some peace and alone time, do you understand? Now, get out of the tub, and get out of my bathroom! I’m reading something here!”

 

He lowered his head and licked the slender column of her throat, and then he sucked teasingly at the base of her neck. The bottle of chilled water was abandoned on the wide ledge of the tub alongside with her glass of iced tea, and then the hand laid on her waist started to wander lower. “Ignore me and continue reading,” he rasped in her ear, and she tried to slap his questing hand away but to no avail.

  
“Baka! How am I supposed to read anything when you’re touching me like this!” she yelped, reaching back to smack at the back of his head when he refused to relinquish his lecherous hold on her. He managed to dodge the hit skillfully, with his mouth still latched firmly on the side of her neck.

 

“Don’t care,” he mumbled against her skin, his fingers sliding between her legs to probe at the slick treasure nestled there. “ _Read_.”

 

Flushing heavily and struggling not to react to his ministrations, Haru brought the book back to view and tried to pick up where she had left off earlier, but was having significant trouble trying to ignore the way his long, lean fingers were lazily playing against the moist, sensitive flesh of her womanhood. Her eyes glazed over and she ended up repeating the same sentence over and over again, her breathing escalating into soft pants as she bit her lips and tried not to cry out. Her chest heaved, and the bath water licked against the sleek planes of her upper torso as she strained instinctively against him.

 

“Belphegor,” Haru moaned quietly, her head lolling automatically to the side to give him further access to her neck. “W-why are you doing t-this?”

 

“What do you mean?” he purred against her the side of her nape. “Do I need any reason to have sex?”

 

“B-but I’m not feeding from you right now…” she trailed off huskily. “You shouldn’t-”

 

Shouldn’t be feeling so affected by her presence, she wanted to say, especially when she hadn’t even bitten him in the first place. She had recently realized that the bite of her kind could arouse feelings of euphoria and pleasure in their victims, or at least Belphegor was always high as kite and twice as horny whenever she fed from him, and since she did not have any other examples to compare him to, she assumed that his reaction to her was the norm between Vampires and their Sources.

 

The hard proof of his arousal nestled against her backside surprised her, and when she squirmed slightly, he pressed even more insistently against her bottom. She squeaked out a startled mew, and he chuckled richly beside her ear. “You are not the only one with hunger to sate, little pet. I’ll be the one to feast tonight; I trust you won’t have any objections?”

 

She was heavily flushed by then, the book in her hand long forgotten, her eyes fluttering close as her hips twitched involuntarily into his hand, his fingers sliding slowly into her and then out again, pleasuring her with lazy, languid strokes. The book dropped unnoticed on the floor beside the tub, and Haru’s hand slipped underwater to grab his larger one, bucking helplessly against him even as she struggled to lodge him deeper inside her. Leaning back into him, she reached behind and wrapped her fingers around his erection, caressing his turgid length with her small hand even as she turned her head into the side of his neck, arching into him like a sleek water nymph, the steam from the hot bath water wafting sultrily around the two lovers.

 

“You want me too, don’t you?” he purred, at the same time, pinning her drawn up legs against the walls of the tub with his own, spreading her open for his touch. She panted softly and squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth slightly parted, the gleam of her little fangs visible from behind her lips, becoming more prominent as a sign of her rising excitement and sexual arousal. “Tell me.”

Her eyes fluttered open to look at him, her gaze glowing with desire as she replied him unsteadily. “I want you,” she rasped honestly. “I want you like I have never wanted anyone else before, so please stop teasing me.”  
  
Her needy answer pleased him tremendously, and he grinned wickedly. “That’s not possible,” he told her, lifting his hand to touch the soft, puffy flesh of her lower lip. “After all, I find your troubled expression extremely arousing to look at.” He slipped his fingers into her mouth then, and she sucked obediently at them, the look on her face was one of mesmerizing need and lust. His gaze slowly darkened as he watched her, and she shivered with anticipation when she felt his attention on her intensify. She squeezed his erection reflexively, tugging lightly at the stiff organ, and he drew a sharp breath in response. He withdrew his fingers from her moist, slick orifices and placed his hands around her waist instead.

 

Without a word, he lifted her and turned her around bodily to face him. Surprised, she released her hold on him and then awkwardly swiveled her torso and limbs around, her hands flying up to his shoulders for support. Some of the water in the tub sloshed over the edge and splashed onto the floor at her sudden movements, and then she was suddenly plastered against him from chest to groin, and so close that she could almost see his eyes through his veil of blonde hair. Her own eyes widened; the situation that he had put her in right now felt so much more intimate than she was ever prepared to be with him, and her breath hitched in a startled gasp, only to change midway into a shaky moan when he took advantage of her new position to slide right into her. Her hands curled into his shoulders immediately and she arched into him instinctively, sitting him deeper within her. He let his head fall forwards and licked the glittering droplets of water off her chest, his hands around her waist tightening imperceptibly as he blatantly reveled in the way her tight body was gripping him like a hot, velvet vise.

 

The steaming hot water that they were submerged in made her even more sensitive than usual and she felt every stimulation from him with amazing intensity. Their skins were slick with moisture from the air and the water in the tub, and slippery enough that she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him close in order to keep her balance. Her knees were nestled against both sides of his hips as she knelt on the bathtub, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted softly. Her elevated height from her position astride his lap put her at an ideal level for him to simply lean forward and bite down lightly on the side of her slender throat, mimicking how she always fed from him though he chose not to draw blood, his teeth only leaving slight indentations on her skin. His tongue darted out to lap lazily at the small patch of abused flesh and then he latched his mouth over it, sucking insistently in a way that made her throb with growing desire and excitement. Her body was strung taut with anticipation, and when he at last pulled his mouth away from her neck, the flushed, passionate expression on her face made him growl aloud with reciprocating lust.

 

“Move for me,” he rasped hoarsely, and after a brief pause, she nodded. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders and she shakily raised herself off of his erection. A soft moan escaped her as she reveled in the gratifying friction, her head thrown back in pleasure. Then, she sank back down quickly, impatiently picking up the tempo once she got a good feel of it, biting her lips to keep from crying out loudly – the acoustics of the bathroom amplified the sounds of their mutual passion with such lewd clarity that she would have been properly mortified of herself in any other situation.

 

Belphegor ceded control to her, content to sit back and let her do the work, so as to speak. The sight of her obvious enjoyment was extremely arousing; the eager way she was straining against him, the sexy sounds that she was emitting as she expressed her pleasure, the look on her face as it was twisted in a mask of carnal rapture. The shape and feel of her lithe, supple body, now bared and slick from the bath, was extremely pleasing to him, and although she was quite small and compact compared to him, there was a hidden strength in her that told him she would not break easily and therefore did not need to be handled with kid gloves.

 

He scooped a generous handful of foam from the dense layer of soap lather that covered the surface of the water and proceeded to smear it indulgently all over her chest. The white, fluffy mess lazily slid down her torso in a trail of luscious bubbles and he eyed its progress attentively, watching as it dipped sensually down between her breasts and then snaked a sudsy path over her sleek belly and finally back into the bathwaters. She had foam all over her by then, and he used his large hands to further spread the mess all over her, slicking the slippery liquid all over her stark torso. Her ivory skin was silky smooth and gleamed enticingly under the light, and the mere act of running his hands all over her soft, womanly form caused sexual excitement to roar through him. He played with her nipples, flicking them with deft fingers, and the pink little buds flowered for him quickly, demonstrating her utter responsiveness to his ministrations. She moaned breathlessly and her movements quickened, becoming more frantic as she rode him harder, barely noticing as more water sloshed over the edge of the tub and onto the floor as a result of their vigorous mating.

 

Her nails dug hard into his shoulders as she moved against him, and the sight of her so enthusiastically reaching for her release further deepened his own pleasure. Like most men, he was a viscerally visual creature, and looking at her as she bounced up and down on his erection, her sleek, nubile body arched against him, her delicate features flushed with passion, were enough to send even more blood pumping through his already aroused body. It was an extremely heady feeling like he had never experienced with any other women before, and he had every intention of milking their unusual relationship for all that it was worth.

 

She did not look like she would mind, judging by the stark euphoria currently painted all over her face. Her honest, unfettered desire was intoxicating to possess and he was a greedy man. Reaching up, he speared his fingers through her hair and pulled her to him, meeting her mouth in a searing kiss that threatened to suck the soul right out of her. She responded eagerly, and in the midst of the frenzied exchange, her elongated fangs nicked a wound on his lips, and she hungrily pushed closer, her tongue darting out to catch the small drops of blood that welled up, a throaty sound of appreciation escaping her as she did so. The taste of him was heavenly, and combined with his wonderful scent and delicious presence; it didn’t take much else to propel her over the edge. Her movements became more and more frenzied and erratic, and then, abruptly, she stilled. Keeping him sheathed deep within her, she threw her head back and cried out his name, her eyes clenched close, her face frozen in a rictus of orgasmic pleasure. The erotic way her snug body was grasping onto him was arousing as hell and he had to exert self-control in order not to be carried away by her wave of passion; there was no way he was giving it up so quickly after only a single bout with her – the night was still young, after all.

 

Belphegor settled on watching her instead, a hand resting possessively on the enticing curve of her waist, his fingers lazily caressing the silky smooth skin there, his gaze hooded as his Vampiress rose above him, her body strung taut as a bow, finely quivering as her climax slammed through her. Her inner muscles clenched uncontrollably around his erection, and she remained like that for a while. The aftershocks from her release were slow to fade, lingering in her system as pleasurable tingles that made her gasp and spasm uncontrollably with sexual fulfillment. The way he had slipped his free hand under the water to idly tease her swollen and highly sensitive clitoris was not helping whatsoever with her recovery, and at last, the brunette ducked down frantically to exchange a deep kiss with her Source, her hands flying up to cradle the sides of his face, nuzzling him with euphoric affection in the aftermath of her orgasm, her soft, pliant mouth working against his like an extremely addictive drug.

 

He groaned out a chuckle at her gratified and obviously pleased actions. “ _Belphegor_ ,” she breathed with exhilaration. Her blood was still pumping hard through her veins from the intense sexual workout they had just had and it was impossible for her to settle down right now. He didn’t mind, for obvious reasons. He shifted slightly under her, quickly alerting her to the fact that he was still full aroused and ready for Round Two. The reminder of his hard shaft twitching from deep inside her made her pause in her actions and cut her large eyes to him. She flushed a bit more and licked her lips with anticipation, and he smirked roguishly.

 

“Well, now. Something tells me that this new living arrangement is going to work quite well…”

 

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

 

** Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask: **

Have any of you ever written smut and then gotten thoroughly embarrassed by your own writing when you reread it? That’s what’s going on here, I swear. I don’t know why my Belphegor always becomes such a frisky tomcat whenever Haru is in his immediate vicinity, but whatever works for these two, I guess!

Anyway, I’m glad to see that there are still quite a few of you fellow BelHaru fans still around and kicking! I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading as always and thanks for popping in to say hi!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. So please leave a comment if you like this fic!

\--paws


End file.
